Are you READY for this?
by ilusion-dark03
Summary: tras unos años de ausencia. El equipo favorito del mundo vuelve a las andadas, creyendo que el torneo Ingles seria facil. nunca les avisaron que seria el inicio de una demencial aventura con nuevas amistades, rivales conocidos y descubrimientos propios :D
1. reintegrando

**Are you READY for this?**

**Bienvenidos sean de Nuevo a mis sección, en esta ocasión, elegí a Blayblade para mis ideas retorcidas junto a mi editor compañero del alma: Shadow. :3**

Sh: a mi no me involucres ¬¬  
ID: pero necro-sama, tu eres mi principal inspiración. Además, se que te agrada que no escriba cosas sobre ti y menos que suba aquel fick ¬W¬  
Sh: te refieres… mejor te ayudo con esto. Que dios los ampare.  
ID: gracias mi querido Shads (besito mariposa)  
Sh: u/ú aquí no.

**Disclairmer: Blayblade no me pertenece, exceptuando la integración de nuevos personajes :D y la historia.  
nota: dedicada a Jim Mizuhara con gran respeto, quisiera pedirle humildemente que revise este fick. Me sentirira muy feliz y honra si aceptara :3**

Empezamos.

**Capitulo 1° "Reintegración"**

_**-"esas fueron las noticias de hoy… cambiando al deportes. Dentro de los próximos meses comienzan las inscripciones para el gran torneo internacional en Inglaterra, todos los equipos que deseen participar favor de registrarse personalmente en el país antes mencionado. Y buena suerte"-**_termino de comentar la señorita del canal de deportes.

-**escucharon eso ¡esa es una clara invitación para el equipo campeón del mundo! ¡y la copa será nuestra!-**exclamo un chico moreno y de cabellera azul añil.  
**-no deberíamos confiarnos tanto Tyson-**tratando de calmar los ánimos del peliazul un chico de cabellos castaños e inusuales lentes.  
**-nada de eso Jefe… solo nos queda una cosa por hacer… ¡al teléfono!-**contesto animadamente Tyson con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
**-si ganaremos la copa**-agrego un pequeño pelirrojo moreno igual de entusiasta que el mayor.  
**-¡No tu no te involucres pequeño mono!-**reprocho Tyson con una mirada severa aunque chistosa.  
**-yo seria un mejor líder… además… Tala aun me debe una batalla-**agrego orgulloso Daichi mientras alzaba los puños insistentemente.  
-¡**no molestes!**-nuevamente inicio una lucha de poder infantil. El castaño solo miraba sudando una gotita

~~~~ después de una pelea sin sentido de 15 minutos

Ring, Ring (sonido de teléfono)  
**-mmmh…-**un rubio dormitaba tranquilamente en su lecho, al menos eso hacia hasta escuchar el sonido del aparato de comunicación cerca de su cama, que mala idea fue colocarlo ahí.

**-mmmh-**a tientas, el chico trataba de encontrar el ruidoso teléfono.  
**-diga-**su voz somnolienta era inevitable, fue interrumpido en su sueño habitual. Sus ojos se mostraban pesadumbres por el sueño interrumpido  
**-**_**Hola Max, viejo amigo ¿Qué haces?-  
**_**-duermo… Tyson… ¿sabes qué horas son aquí en Estados unidos? Son las 2 de la mañana**-su voz no había reproche, pero un tinte de regaño no hará mal a nadie.  
_**-que bien, ahora. Te enteraste del nuevo torneo de Bleyblade. Vamos a inscribirnos y que más que el viejo equipo de los Bladebreakes, bueno si quieres y si tu mamá aun no te invita-  
**_**-no, aun no. Pero si me gustaría ir… les extraño a todos**-comento con una sonrisa somnolienta.  
_**-¡sabia que podía contar contigo! ¡nos vemos!-**_ grito desde el otro lado de la línea y luego nada, había terminado la conversación, tan rápido como inicio, finalizo.

**-hasta luego Tyson-**colgó el teléfono el chico rubio y nuevamente se volvió a cobijar en un abrigador sueño.

**~~~Residencia Hiwatari, Japón**

Ring, ring (sonido del teléfono, otra vez)  
-**diga-**un muchacho de voz seria contesto el teléfono, no había mucho que hacer además de entrenar sin descanso.  
_**-Kai, viejo…-**_rápidamente volvió a colgar el teléfono, arrepintiéndose de haberlo cogido. Nuevamente volvió a sonar, mostrando lo insistente que es el chico del otro lado de la línea, pero no duro mucho porque la contestadora hizo su trabajo.

**-habla a la residencia Hiwatari, deje un mensaje después del tono-**su abuelo se había impuesto de colocar una grabación para la contestadora, no fue tan difícil después del decimo intento.

_**-¡Kai! ¡Colgaste el teléfono accidentalmente! ¡Sigo en la línea!- **_el chico de cabellos azul-grisáceo sudo una gotita, ¿no capto la indirecta tan directa?  
**-**_**bien, quería informarte del nuevo torneo de bleyblade. Porque se que casi no miras la tele-**_**  
-no gracias, tengo…-**contesto al aire.  
_**-ah, ya inscribimos por parte del señor Dichenson-  
**_**-hijos de…-**iba a contestarle directamente por el teléfono, pero Tyson ya no estaba y por desgracia había bloqueado el numero de su casa, celular, twitter, facebook, etc. Le había hablado por teléfono público maldijo su suerte y la insistencia de Tyson.

**~~~ en otra parte del mundo… osea China**

**-¡Ray! ¿Dónde estas amigo?-**un muchacho de cabellos negros, largos, alborotados y piel morena, asomaba la cabeza con curiosidad hacia el patio terroso y floreado una casa de 2 pisos.

**-uh, dime Lee.-  
-¿Qué ocurre?-** un joven de cabello negro como la noche y piel acanelada tendía una sabanas blancas en el patio trasero.  
**-te llaman, creo que es Tyson.-** respondió mientras le tendía el teléfono a la mano.

**-gracias Lee… hola… ¿Qué tal Tyson? ¿Cómo van las cosas por haya?-  
**_**-bien Ray, el viejo equipo de los Bladebreakers se está reuniendo para competir en el torneo Ingles de Blayblade. Si aun no te han invitado…-**_**  
-encantado de ir Tyson. Solamente termino de empacar y estaré en tu casa antes del viernes-**señalo chico de ojos ambarinos con una sonrisa confiada y llena de entusiasmo, hacia mucho que no entraba a un torneo, exceptuando los últimos tres campeonatos mundiales. Extrañaba a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, seguramente a Lee no le molestaría que se fuera de "pinta".

Unos días más tarde.

**-¡MAX AMIGO!-** Tyson corrió energéticamente a saludar al rubio que recién salía del pasillo para salir del avión, este venia distraído pensando en sus cosas, hasta que ve el moreno correr hacia el. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el rubio corrió para alcanzarle y ser recibido en los brazos del peliazul. Ambos cayeron al suelo con un amistoso abrazo de viejos camaradas.  
**-¿están bien los dos?-**pregunto preocupado el castaño una vez que los alcanzo y vio el gesto "amistoso".  
**-si no te preocupes "jefe" fue divertido… los he extrañado tanto-**comento mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su amigo Tyson.

**-jeje, también te extrañe viejo, ¿Cómo fue tu viaje?-  
-largo pero agradable-**sonrió el rubio de ojos azules.  
**-vaya ya han empezado sin mi**-un comentario alegre y sarcástico los sorprendió a todos.  
**-¡Ray!-**comentaron en unisonó. El chico da cabello negro y largo los observaba con una sonrisa, mientras en su hombro descanzaba su mochila de viaje.  
**-¡únete en este abrazo grupal!-**exclamo emocionado Max al ver nuevamente a su amigo/compañero de equipo.  
**-no creo… que deba…-**tartamudeo el chínense. No era muy propio de él comportarse de esa manera tan infantil.  
**-vamos-insistieron** los otros tres. Kenny ya se había unido al abrazo grupal.  
**-que importa**-el moreno se arroja encima de los chicos botando la maleta junto a la de Max. Los cuatro chicos jugaban en el suelo como críos de 5 años. Si que hace daño la distancia.

-**podrían comportarse como chicos de su edad-**pidió, no ordeno una voz fría y seria detrás de ellos.  
**-Kai, ¡viejo pensé que no vendrías!-**exclamo Tyson. Al ver al bicolor de tras de ellos con su típica pose altiva.  
**-y hubiera sido así, denle gracias al pequeño crio pelirrojo-**comento con una venita saltando, recordando todas las malas pasadas en menos de una hora, muy discretamente logro contener un escalofrió.  
**-¡que empiece la fiesta!-**un pelirrojo que sabrá dios de donde llego, se arrojo a la bola humana de chicos.

~**~~~luego de una pelea sin sentido, ingesta de caramelos de limón y unos minutos más tarde…**

El grupo de chicos fueron a una de las tantas centrales de la BBA (¿es así?) para avisarle al Sr. Dickenson sobre su planes. Como antes fue su antiguo patrocinador, le tenían más confianza, la suficiente para pedirle una vez más su ayuda para la nueva aventura.

**-¿Qué piensa sobre esto señor?-**Tyson sonreía de oreja a oreja después de redactar su plan al dueño de la compañía a su vez recarga sus manos encima de la mesa. Estaba sudoroso y un tanto cansado al igual que sus compañeros (bueno, menos Kai y Ray, están acostumbrados al ejercicio excesivo) después de subir 25 pisos, huir de los guardias de seguridad, escapar de las inusuales trampas dentro de las escaleras; en vez de tomar el asesor ó hacer una llamada segura desde el celular; llegaron hasta la oficina del alegre bonachón (me recuerda a santa Claus).  
-**me parece una buena idea… pero hay que darse prisa, no queda mucho tiempo para inscribirse. Ustedes regresen a casa y descansen, yo me encargare de los boletos para el próximo vuelo.-  
-gracias señor Dickenson-**comentaron a coro los chicos menos el ruso bicolor. Los 6 chicos salían de la oficina alegres por su victoria sobre las autoridades de la oficina y conseguir el apoyo incondicional del dueño de la empresa. Ahora quedaba un dilema: ¿irse por asesor ó escaleras?.

**~en el templo Kinomiya/Granger**

**-aah, que bien me cayo el baño-**bostezo perezosamente el pelirrojo con un gesto somnoliento saliendo del baño con su pijama puesta  
-¡**DAICHIIII! ¡TE ACABASTE EL AGUA CALIENTE!-**reclamo el peliazul tiritando de frío mientras entraba a la habitación, Max y Ray reían suavemente al ver que se aproximaba otra pelea sin ton ni son. Los chicos se habían puesto de acuerdo de hacer una pijamada en la casa de Granger para celebrar la reintegración del equipo y cuando escribo TODOS, son todos: Kai usaba ropa levemente holgada color azul marino/negro como ropa para ir a la cama; Ray, al igual que el ruso, había optado por algo más sencillo, pero color gris y blanco, la blusa era sin mangas; el rubio eligió su pijama de colores hueso y café con un osito en un extremo del camisón y las mangas eran más largas que sus manos, hasta cubrirlas por completo. Para no quedarse atrás, el pelirrojo le obsequiaron una pijama color verde pino con estampado de ardillas color marrón, obviamente, no conocían la talla del niño, quedándole un poco grande. El japonés más escandaloso cogió su típica camisa amarilla (entiéndanlo, le tiene amor) y un pantalón flojo de franela color azul ultramar y como accesorio, un gorrito naranja con una motita blanca en la punta; Kenny usaba en ese momento un conjunto de algodón color azul degradándose hasta volverse blanco.

**-me emociona mucho esta nueva competencia… piénsenlo: una gran aventura esperándonos, nuevos rivales, nuevos amigos, una ¡nueva copa a nuestra disposición! ¡cielos ya quiero irme a Inglaterra!-**chillo Tyson mientras se tiraba a la colchoneta cubierta con almohadas y edredones.  
**-yeah, nunca he conocido Inglaterra. Será divertido conocer el "Big Ben" "el parlamento"-**anexo Ray emocionado, le era excitante viajar, claro luego de jugar blayblade.  
**-he escuchado que sus dulces y golosinas son los más ricos de TODA Europa y que también tienen payasos, pero no se parecen a los que están en -**enfatizo Max con las manos en su pecho mientras su mente divagaba en la ilusión de probar los chocolates.  
**-dicen que su cultura es muy enriquecedora, será toda una experiencia ir**-el moreno de lentes agrego con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a "Dizzi"  
**-…-**Kai… bueno, aporto su buena dosis de silencio. Observando a sus compañeros a una distancia prudente, pasándose por la cabeza una incógnita: ¿podrían ser más ruidosos?.  
**-¡Guerra de almohadas!**-exclamo el rubio mientas cogía una cojín y golpeaba a Daichi. Bien, eso respondía a la cuestión.

La explicación del elevador y las escaleras. En caso de no haber comprendido, consideren esto: estuvieron corriendo como alma lleva el diablo, sudan como días de verano y apestan a pantano fresco. Con tan solo pensar estar en un pequeño cubículo en aquellas condiciones, sin tomar en cuenta los choques de personalidad de Tyson-Daichi-Kai, inclinarías por las escaleras, pero con el cansancio de por medio, 25 pisos suenan como una remota posibilidad.

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, subiré el segundo y ustedes me diran si les apetece seguir leyendo :3**


	2. Risa

**2° capitulo "Risa"**

**Antes de empezar el fick, tengo unos puntos que aclarar.  
Sh-dios nos libre ¬¬  
ID-oh, Shady no seas asi T.T además, Jim-sensei dijo que no estaba tan perdida :D  
Sh: pura piedad ó pena  
ID: que malo ¬¬ cuando te descuides ¬w¬  
Sh: vale, vale no te alteres. Sabes que no me gusta que hables con desconocidos.  
ID: ¿Por qué? Me cae bien :3 ademas me ayudo respecto a unos puntos.  
Sh: (gruñidos molestos)  
ID: ó.oUU bien… en fin. Quisiera agradecer a Jim por su intervención, sinceramente fue un dedazo tomare tus consejos y tratare de corregir mis metidas de pata, gracias :D y nuevamente a mis amigas, que algun dia leeran este fick y me mataran xD**

**Ahora el fick**

**~24 horas más tarde, día del vuelo…**

Un grupo de chicos corrían por unos pasillos anchos de paredes blancas, azules, piso de cerámica y alfombra, a su vez entre la diversidad de gente, al parecer llevaban mucha prisa.

-¡Corre Tyson!-  
-¡Pero! ¡Todavía no he desayunado!-se quejo el peliazul mientras trotaba detrás del pelirrojo.  
-vamos Tyson no querrás perder el vuelo-le animo Max quien dejo de correr un poco para estar al nivel de su compañero casi caído.  
-comida…-murmuraba levemente con lagrimitas en los ojos.  
-recuerda que nos darán de almorzar en el avión-  
-si, pero la comida de avión sabe extraña**-**se quejo mientras hacia un puchero.**  
-**tengo varitas "Pocky" (son los palitos de galletas cubiertos de chocolate, así les conozco por aquí)-  
-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Andando!-cogió de la mano al rubio y corrió como alma lleva el demonio, incluso rebasando a Rey y rostros confundidos por los pasillos del aeropuerto japonés.

Una vez en el avión, en la sección tipo turista, cada quien tomo sus lugares. Kenny alias el "Jefe" tomo asiento junto a Daichi, por un momento iba a pedir que le cambiaran de asiento, hasta que recordó que el chico suele caer dormido antes de que el mismo avión se alzara en vuelo. Mizuhara le toco hacer dúo con el líder: Kai. Ninguno tenia problemas con ello, a decir verdad, parecían más un dúo de extraños sentados uno al otro que compañeros de equipo y por ultimo Ray junto a Tyson. No tuvieron inconveniente, a decir verdad, era una ventaja, tenían ganas de charlar uno con el otro.

-buenas tardes señores pasajeros, bienvenidos sean al vuelo 311 internacional: Japón-Inglaterra.-una mujer rubia con el cabello recogido pulcramente y de uniforme azul turquesa con detalles plateados había cogió del micrófono que estaba escondido detrás de una cortina del pasillo.  
Mientras ella hablaba sus compañeros y compañeras ayudaban con las maniobras y tácticas en caso de una emergencia, otros sobrecargos asistían a los pasajeros respecto a sus maletas. Después de que la azafata terminara de redactar derechos de pasajeros y reglas del avión. Mecánicamente se activo la señal del cinturón al mismo tiempo que las turbinas se escuchan rugir, dando por inicio el despegue: los delicados movimientos de instrumento volador, la sensación aprensiva cuando este comenzaba a coger velocidad y el suave sofoco excesivo del avión una vez tomando altura. Una vez aproximándose a la altura de 35, 000 ft, podían vagabundear por el pasillo libremente.

-¡ah! El señor Dickenson fue muy tacaño, porque no nos dio asientos de primera clase, digo, somos los campeones mundiales-  
-vamos Tyson, un poco de humildad no nos caería mal-señalo el chico rubio mientras asomaba la cabeza por su asiento color azul pizarra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-eso no le quita lo tacaño-  
-deja de quejarte Tyson-señalo el "jefe" con una sonrisa, sabia que iba para largo.

**~unas horas más tarde…**

-WOOOOW-se escucho un coro de chicos saliendo del avión al contemplar el estilizado y delicado lugar, colores crema y amarillo pastel haciendo perfecta armonía con el bronce y azul eléctrico, el moderno diseño del aeropuerto Ingles, por las bestias bit, era un lujo de lugar. El equipo de los bleyluchadores se había dado una idea respecto al aeropuerto Ingles cuando asomaron la nariz por la ventana del avión: grande, blanco perla a la distancia y un aspecto medieval. Digno representante de los portales internacionales (1)

-WOW, esto es sorprendente-exclamo el castaño de lentes enormes, su aura crecía con estrellitas y maripositas.  
-miren a quien tenemos aquí-una voz sarcástica sonó a un lado de ellos.

-al "hiperactivo", "el chico-gato", "troglodita", "el llorón", "el mono-mascota" y por supuesto el "señor sonrisas"-Todos emitieron el sonido de sorpresa al descubrir quienes eran, el "dulce" equipo ruso: Blitzkrieg Boys. El pelirrojo líder Tala Valkov, su mano derecha Bryan Kuznetsov, Spencer Petrov, silencioso pero mortal como la hipertensión.

-Bryan-murmuro el chínese al ver al chico pelilila grisáceo.  
-tisk-chasqueo la lengua-no gastes mi nombre chico-gato-le burlo Bryan con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué les trae por aquí?-mala jugada, se auto-regaño Daichi, era obvia la respuesta.  
-tu que crees, genio-le burla Ian, hacia mucho que no aparecía cosa que sorprendió al equipo contrario. Sus ropas de soldado infantil fue cambiada por un estilo militar-científico: bata blanca levemente rasgada en el fondo, botas negras, pantalón verde y marrón en diferentes tonalidades y una filipina color verde pino con detalles dorados y rojos, de cierto modo, se parecía bastante al científico loco que les "crío".

Los chicos se sorprendieron de ver a Ian, hacía años que no sabían de él y cada uno había formulado sus teorías: Max, se hizo bueno y trabajo como veterinario. El joven Kon creyó que se había retirado del blayblade para meditar. Tyson pensó que ya lo habían encerrado en un manicomio y Kai, que estaba muerto.  
-hola Ian, cuánto tiempo-saludo amablemente el rubio mientras levantaba su mano derecha y saludaba gentilmente.

-em… gracias-comento ruborizado, no estaba tan acostumbrado a tal trato.  
-Kai-  
-Tala-mientras el chico de cabello morado se perdía en la tierna mirada del rubio y sacaba una jeringa, el pelirrojo mayor y su compatriota bicolor tenían un duelo de miradas.

-espero enfrentarme a ti, Kai-murmuro el chico de frías orbes.  
-hmpt- sonrió de lado, una mueca confianzuda. Sabia de antemano el creciente poder del pelirrojo y era tiempo de probar aquella fuerza.  
-¡TALA!-un grito ensordecedor arruino el momento melodramático.  
-¡esta vez voy a vencerte a ti y tu Wolfborg!-rugió entusiasta Daichi mientras casi se le arrojaba encima al ruso.  
-¡Olvídalo Daichi! ¡TALA ES MIO!-le reclamo el japonés más entusiasta y peliazul mientras le señalaba con el dedo índice.

Silencio perturbador.

Bryan estaba apuntando en su cuaderno "las 100 formas de matar a Tyson" con gran frenesí, el azabache tenía un tic en el ojo al igual que Tala. El rubio más alto de todos que corresponde al nombre de Spencer carraspeo un poco, los demás tenían un saludable sonrojo. Tyson no comprendía la razón del silencio tan repentino, hasta las azafatas y turistas se habían callado, después de 2 minutos de razonamiento. Su rostro moreno cambio de color a un carmesí intenso.

-¡hablando en otro sentido! ¡lo juro por mi blayblade!-se excuso patéticamente entre tartamudeos y jadeos por la falta de aire al notar el doble significado de sus palabras.  
-no tenemos tiempo para esto-el pelirrojo ruso recupero la compostura aunque aun sus mejillas se teñían de un leve rosa pálido. Una vez dictaminado esto, el equipo de los rusos se retiro del lugar, no tenia caso seguir charlado de cosas absurdas.  
-Ian, ya es hora de irnos-el chico de cabellos purpuras abrazaba a Max de manera posesiva con una sonrisa macabra iluminaba su rostro, mientras el rubio no se movía, al parecer, le había aplicado paralizante muscular, pero su cara decía casi a gritos: "sálveme".  
-pero…-  
-Muévete Ian-ordeno Tala, sin dar oportunidad de replicar. Los chicos vieron como se perdían entre la gente hasta el punto de desaparecer.  
-Tyson eres homosexual-la repentina voz de ruso bicolor se hizo presente asustando a los presentes.  
-¡NO! ¡¿Cómo preguntas eso Kai?-rugió Granger.  
-no es una cuestión-  
-¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos al hotel? Descansemos y después podremos ir a inscribirnos-sugirió Kenny, previniendo una discusión innecesaria donde todos sabían que Kai ganaría. El numeroso equipo se dirigió al hotel por medio de taxi que tan generosamente Max logro conseguir gracias a su innato lenguaje en ingles (americano e Ingles) el clima nebuloso y una leve llovizna caía desde el cielo como una gentil acaricia, por suerte, surtieron bufandas y suéteres, no planeaban enfermarse. Durante su trayectoria por el taxi pasaron por puentes y parques llenos de gente y arboles tan distintos a Japon, China o Norte América; a la distancia visualizaron el "Big ben" el magnífico reloj que se alzaba glorioso a la distancia, invitando a todo aquel a conocerlo.

Pero seria otro día, ahora solamente les restaba descansar y llenar el formato de inscripción. Llegaron al hotel Cornnie Plaza (2) Ingles. Quedaron sorprendidos al ver el enorme lujo de lugar, no solamente era enorme, sino también bellísimo, los colores cremosos competían fuertemente con el estilo gótico- contemporáneo.

-WOOW, me siento como un príncipe ó un duque-afirmo Tyson mientras bajaban del taxi, adentrándose al hotel entre la gente bien abrigada.

-Bienvenidos al Hotel Cornnie Plaza. Mi nombre es Leycca ¿Puedo ayudarles?-una vez llegando al registro, una señorita castaña y un elegante uniforme hueso y dorado con la sonrisa digna de comercial.

-tenemos entendido que el señor Dickenson hizo una reservación para nosotros-interfirió Kenny mientras sacaba un papel del bolsillo, al parecer instrucciones sobre cómo llegar al hotel y como presentarse.  
-¡Si, somos los Bladebreakes!-grito Tyson a todo pulmón, extasiado por la emoción.  
-los futuros campeones de la copa Inglesa-mostro una radiante sonrisa mientras alzaba el pulgar.  
-ah, ustedes son…déjeme ver-la chica comenzó a teclear en el computador.  
-si, aquí están… habitaciones para 6 personas: 315 a la 317: doble cama, minibar, servicio gratuito de buffet de desayuno y cena… quinto piso doblando a la derecha, aquí tienen sus tarjetas de acceso. Por favor disfruten su estancia-termino de relatar la señorita que atendía con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Los chicos tomaron las llaves correspondientes, pero les quedaba un dilema ¿Cómo se repartirán los cuartos? Justamente cuando Max iba a dar una sugerencia, fue interrumpido por una tercera voz ajena a su grupo.

-vaya, hacia cuanto tiempo que no se les veía- los chicos voltearon tras de si, menuda sorpresa que se llevaron al ver a un peculiar chico de cabellos verdosos y rostro refinado.

-Oliver-exclamo la mayoría.  
-¿Quién es este chico?-la imprudencia de Daichi inundo los oídos del recién llegado, quien combinaba sus ropas francesas con las inglesas de forma elegante y sofisticada.

-mi nombre es Oliver, un amigo de Tyson- señalo el peliverde con una sonrisa elegante pero alegre.  
-ah, ¿También eres Bleyluchador?-  
-asi es, a decir verdad, el resto de los chicos y yo estamos en este mismo hotel-  
-eso es fantástico, vinieron a competir-  
-claro, no has visto el trofeo… es una réplica a escala exacta del "Angel de la libertad" (3) en Swarovski puro y detalles en plata pura-comento con brillos en el rostro.  
-cuyo trofeo será nuestro-otra voz surgió de la nada, un trio de chicos salía de un vestíbulo cercano: un rubio con sonrisa encantadora, un pelirrojo de mirada desafiante, un chico alto y de porte regio.

-cuanto tiempo Tyson, Rai, Max, Kenny y Kai-saludo cortésmente el chico de cabellos purpuras y sonrisa elegante.  
-si, cuanto tiempo eh Robert-saludo contento Tyson, le emocionaba ver a antiguos amigos/rivales con quienes compartir momentos asi…

**~~~Mientras el equipo de los Majestics y BladeBreakes sociabilizaban…**

Un pelirrojo de ojos azules observaba el paisaje nebuloso y misterioso que otorgaba Londres en pleno atardecer, de cierto modo le hubiera gustado ir a pasear y conocer, pero…

-muy bien… ¡OH, gran líder Tala! Me dirás quien escribirá los nombres en la inscripción-frunció el ceño y una venita salto en su frente, esa era la razón la cual no salía de la habitación: Bryan. El pelilila se las había ingeniado para encerrarlos a ambos en la misma habitación bajo llave y ahora resulta que el chico "no" "recuerda" haber puesto la llave.

-si estas tan desesperado en hacer esa lista, puedes hacerla tú-ordeno Tala con acidez.  
-oh, OK-fingió inocencia respecto al mal humor de su líder. Tomo asiento decentemente en una silla y se acerco a la mesa, asegurándose de hacer ruido. Cogió un bolígrafo y la hoja de inscripción. Con gesto aburrido comenzó a leer en voz alta con todo la intención que el taheño escuchara.

-veamos… inscripción para el torneo de Blayblade… bla, bla, bla… nombre del equipo: Blitzkrieg Boys, que afeminado suena… nacionalidad… bla, bla, bla… número de integrantes… bla, bla, bla… ¿Seguro social? Bah… bla, bla, bla… ah, nombre de los integrantes-Bryan mostro un gesto de malicia y burla insana.

-bien, nuestro equipo esta conformado de: nuestro buen amigo Tala Valkov, por supuesto, Bryan Kuznetsov no puede faltar… ¿como se llama…? ¡A si! Tyson Granger… me recuerda a una tipa de un libro-  
-¿Qué demonios?-Tala se giro a verlo.  
-¿Qué diablos haces Bryan? ¿Para deseamos a Tyson en este equipo?-  
-tienes razón… ¿en que estaba pensando? Tyson no irá a ningún lado sin su sombrilla… Max… ¿Cómo se apellida? ¡ya me acorde!-apunto sonriente el nombre, tras haber logrado su objetivo.  
-Bryan, borra inmediatamente esos nombres e inscribe los correctos-  
-mh…idiota de mi, debí poner al "señor sonrisas"-inmediatamente fingió borrar y agregar el nombre del ruso bicolor. Una sonrisa satisfecha y burlona surco sus labios, se incorporo de la silla y la blandeo levemente como una bandera sin retirar la mueca burlona.

-¿Qué tal? Ya esta lista la inscripción, si no te molesta, iré a dejar la hoja en el estadio…-  
-Kuznetsov, no te atrevas…-la mirada tranquila paso a una severa, camino dos pasos alejándose de la ventana, cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho sin relajar su expresión.

-¿sí?-fingió inocencia, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era molestar su camarada, seguidamente de irritar a Kai, burlarse de Tyson y Ray. No tenia la culpa, era su modo de expresarse. Después de todo, Aunque no lo parezca, le tiene un profundo respeto a Tala pero le gusta disfrazar esa admiración con su sarcasmo.  
-Corrige esa lista-  
-pero esta perfecta-este callo discretamente cuando sintió el sexto sentido: peligro. Había tocado el límite establecido de paciencia de Valkov, era hora de retroceder.  
-vale, vale. No te preocupes, hice la lista correctamente hace unas horas-se rio internamente al ver el rostro desconcertado de su líder pelirrojo. Cogió una carpeta blanca con el logo del hotel y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta.

-además…-este abrió la puerta como si nada estuviese pasando.  
-respecto a las puertas… fue un farol-salió rápidamente de ella, sabia lo que se esperaba si llegase a quedarse más tiempo en aquel lugar con el psicópata de ojos azules.  
Bryan salió caminando por el largo pasillo silbando una canción de Avanged Sevenforce mientras llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta color caoba y bajo su brazo la carpeta. Podrá ser un sarcástico, irónico, sádico de los peor pero no significa que no guste de limpieza, claro a veces.

**~nuevamente con los Bladebreakers**

-muy chicos, voy a empezar a llenar la hoja de inscripción-comento Kenny a un lado de su computador, cada quien estaba por su lado. Max se había quedado dormido a un lado de Ray en el sofá de la salita del cuarto suite mientras miraban un libro de turismo, Kai desaparecido misteriosamente, como siempre y mientras Tyson junto a Daichi…

-¡Dame eso cabeza de mono!-  
-es mi galleta, búscate la tuya-lo de siempre.  
-bien, supongo que estoy solo, verdad Dizzy-  
-aah, mejor solo que mal acompañado-sermoneo la computadora con carisma. Tomo asiento en la mesa junto a su computador parlante, cogió una pluma y comenzó a escribir. Justo cuando iba en la parte de los integrantes, surgió una necesidad y una muy poderosa: requería el sanitario.  
-ahora vuelvo Dizzi-  
-esta bien Jefe, te espero aquí-  
-jejee, que graciosa-el chico de lentes se incorporo alejándose paso a paso de la mesa. No trascurrieron ni 60 segundos cuando un curioso pelirrojo se acerco a hoja que yacía en la mesa. Sintió el deseo de ver esa hoja, que él recordara, no había visto nunca una hoja de inscripción para un torneo.  
-la curiosidad mato al gato-  
-WHOOAA, Dizzy me asustaste-  
-Daichi, aun no te acostumbras a mí-afirmo la computadora.  
-jeje, aun no. ¿Esta es la hoja de inscripciones?-  
-si-  
-¿puedo verla?-no es que fuese muy educado, pero le habían enseñado modales respecto como tratar a una señorita, aunque, Dizzi es una computadora ¿también valdrá? Mejor no arriesgarse.  
-no veo porque no, siempre y cuando no tengas mermelada en las manos-señalo los dedos de la mano derecha que sostenían un panecillo espolvoreado y al parecer relleno de mermelada rojiza.  
-vale tendré cuidado-el chico cogió la hoja y empezó a leer en su cabeza, todo iba bien hasta que cierto peliazul malinterpreto las cosas.

-Daichi no vayas a manchar eso-el moreno de cabellos de fuego no puedo evitar sentirse ofendido, su comportamiento viseral le acarrea muchos problemas.  
-no soy torpe-se defendió mientras se giraba viendo directamente a Tyson y se le ocurrió una idea, una mentirilla piadosa.

-voy a ayudarle al jefe con el ingreso-  
-no te creo, se lo hubiera pedido a Max ó a mi-  
-no es tan difícil, simplemente llenare los nombres-cogió la pluma de hace un rato y comenzó a escribir. De vez en cuando se detenía, al juzgar por su cara, para hacer memoria. Tyson se quedo cerca para vigilar al chico, aunque le costaba admitirlo, no le molestaba mucho cuidar del menor, parecía su hermanito menor, ahora comprendía a su abuelo respecto a la responsabilidad.

-listo-  
-vale, dámela para verla-  
-no, mejor te la leo…-tosió un poco con una sonrisa levemente malvada.  
-bien, los integrantes son: Ray Kon, por supuesto yo, el tipo alto rubio…-  
-¿Max?-  
-¡NO! Este… Spencer Petrov-  
-¿Qué dices pequeño demonio? ¡Dame esa hoja!-inmediatamente Granger se abalanzo encima del chico, el pelirrojo siendo más hábil que él, se alejo con dicha facilidad y comenzó a correr por el vestíbulo con risas malvadas y graciosas.  
-aquí vamos otra vez-murmuro amargada Dizzy, sinceramente daba gracias no ser una humana ó no podría invernar.

-ven acá, chico mono-  
-net, atrápame si puedes-desafío el chico mientras le sacaba la lengua con burla en su cara.  
-y no has visto el resto del equipo… esta ese loco de pelo purpura y nariz de águila… además de Max y Kai, pero tú no estás-  
-vuelve aquí pequeño demente-en fin la habitación se volvió una zona de guerra, incluso llegaron a despertar Max y Ray, al ver el alboroto causado por la persecución, levantaron los hombros y trataron de pararles, aunque fuera normal entre ellos llevarse así, estaban en un hotel, por tanto un poco de respeto a la paz ajena no caería nada mal.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Kenny regreso de sus asuntos cuando vio TODA la sala desordenada, no, caótica hecha un desastre: lámparas caídas, sillones volteados hasta el fregadero de la cocineta estaba fuera de su sitio.  
-este mono, hecho a perder la hoja de inscripciones-culpo Tyson al atrapar a Daichi con ambos brazos. Este simplemente saco la lengua.

-aah, no hay problema Tyson. Simplemente cojo otra hoja y la rehago-paciencia de santo que poseía el chico, si no fuera por ello, el equipo de los Bladebreaker aun seguiría en Europa perdidos.  
-pero Jefe-  
-no te preocupes, tuve el presentimiento que algo asi pasaría-el chico sonrió tranquilamente y tomo asiento nuevamente para reiniciar su labor.

Unos segundos más tarde…

-listo chicos, vamos ya-  
-si jefe, pero antes… ¡HAY QUE IR A COMER!-antes que el castaño refutara, el chico ya se había ido.  
-Dios perdóname-  
-vamos Jefe, no es tan malo.- consoló Ray dándole apoyo con una mano en su hombro.  
-demas Tyson tiene razón, no hemos comido desde que aterrizamos, nos vendría bien un bocado- alentó Max con una sonrisa.  
-si, además. Hay que tener energías para el paseo-  
-si pero no lo entiendo es… ¿tienen acaso 4 estómagos ó un agujero negro como estomago?-

(1) me gusta inventarme los lugares, claro que no hay que estar tan fuera de la realidad. Desconozco la actual apariencia del aeropuerto, pero mi instinto me dice que tiene esa arquitectura.  
(2) dudo que bien escrito, pero mi única intensión es hacer volar la imaginación basándome en lugares que por lo menos una vez hemos visto.  
(3) sip, nuestro querido ángel del DF, aparecerá en una estatuilla. Me pareció más propio para un torneo de tipo "elegante" además que yo recuerde, no he visto premios con la forma de un angel, no tomo en cuenta el arte abstracto.

**Por los humanos, es el capitulo más largo que he hecho en mi corta vida. Espero que les haya gustado el cap, y que por lo menos les robe una sonrisa ;3 bye by byeeeeeee**


	3. Dia caotico, 1 parte

**Disclaimer:el mismo que anterior.**

**ID: antes de empezar, muchísimas gracias por sus consejos y apoyo, realmente ha sido gratificante :3  
Sh: mmh.  
ID: ocurre algo Shads?  
Sh: no, nada, simplemente me entretengo.  
ID: ¿con qué?  
Sh: con tu diario u.u  
ID: ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué? Loco erizo O  
Sh: mmh, quiero saber tus intimidades. u.u  
(ID trata de quitarle el diario pero Shadow se teletransporta llevándoselo)  
ID: (gruñidos, recupera la compostura) bien, en lo que recupero mi cuadernito, ustedes disfruten el fick (saca una charola llena de panqueques de nuez y chocolate) ¿vale? Nos vemos! es hora de cazar a un erizo (sacude levemente la charola)**

**3° capitulo "Día caótico, 1° parte: Granger"**

Tyson corrió alegremente por los pasillos del hotel hasta llegar al después de bajar del elevador en el 1 piso, cosa extraña, puesto que los restaurantes normalmente están en la planta baja. No hubo necesidad de preguntar donde quedaba "el paraíso de la gula", su instinto y olfato trabajaban juntas en ese momento para encontrar su objetivo: comida.  
el aliento casi le abandona por completo después de pasar por las enormes puertas de metal y cristal. No por el bellísimo ambiente de bronce y color hueso que combinaban a la perfección con el blanco del piso y la tierna iluminación que provenía de las afueras de la terraza ó la fantástica vista que otorgaba esta. Sino el fragante olor de la comida inglesa: dulce, suave, levemente sazonada, el anís mezclado con la dulce fragancia del perejil. Sin pensarlo, busco una mesa vacía para 6 personas, tomo asiento y espero… 15 segundos dejo su gorra en la mesa, dando por entender que ya tenia ocupantes.

-es hora de ver el menú-exclamo contento y comenzó a merodear por las charolas. Sus ojos se dilataban y sus papilas gustativas estaban al borde de la sobre explotación.

_**Platillos italianos.  
Exóticos manjares chinos.  
Inusuales platillos Mexicanos  
delicados bocadillos japoneses.**_

Repasaba la lista en su mente mientras cogía un plato, corrió con suerte, era jueves de menú internacional, sonrio de manera maliciosa, lo que no se esperaban los indefensos platillos.

~unos minutos más tarde.

-Tyson, es tu octavo plato… además, tenemos ir a dejar a hoja de inscripciones-  
-¿Qué? ¿Solamente ocho?-miro incrédulo a Kenny que estaba detrás de sí; la preocupación le invadía, precisamente por esa razón no quería que Daichi entrara con ellos ó habría mucha, pero mucha violencia. Tyson estaba paseándose por los platillo mexicanos y le llamo la atención uno que decía "chiles en Nogada" al principio pensó que era un chiste, pero al ver todo lo que contenía no pudo resistirse.  
-déjame comer otros 6 platos más y luego hablamos-  
-¡Tyson!-  
-yo me quedare aquí, ustedes adelántense-Max se ofreció amablemente, ya tendría oportunidad de pasearse más tarde.  
-¿Estas seguro Max?-Ray cuestiono la decisión del rubio, porque al parecer el japonés peliazul iba para largo.

-si, ustedes no se preocupen. quien cuidara a Tyson mientras tanto?-el chico les empujo hasta la puerta del restaurant, no quería que perdieran ni un segundo más, pero antes de marcharse les mostro una sonrisa tranquilizadora y el pulgar levantado como señal de victoria.  
Mientras el rubio se despedía, Tyson seguía haciendo de las suyas. Ya había devorado el delicioso plato mexicano, su mente aun recordaba el delirante sabor de la nuez, el clavo de olor y la granada. Pero el placer duro por un rato, ahora le tocaba los platillos japoneses, hacia un rato, los cocineros sirvieron "nikuman de carne de cerdo" y esos panecillos eran su absoluta debilidad.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, dejo de lado los 10 platos sucios junto a su gorrita azul para atacar los tiernos bollos, para su pena solamente quedaba uno, se había atrasado mucho evitando gente mientras cogía el plato.  
-eres mío-murmuro para si, cogió las pinzas pero fue interceptado de su objetivo, un par de pinzas invasoras le separaba de su panecillo. Rápidamente su vista se dirigió hacia el intruso.  
era una chica levemente morena, cabellos de longitud media, cafés y suavemente ondulados, usaba ropas muy extravagantes: pantalón de vestir negro, bocacines azul naval con líneas delgadas de plata, un cinturón negro con pinchos metálicos, una blusa de botones cubría su tórax excepto su vientre mostrando su ombligo respingado además de eso también calzaba una extraña chaqueta negro satín con fondo guinda sin hombreras pero si mangas que pendían de sus brazos, lo que más llamaba la atención, era que detrás de ese flequillo rebelde, ocultaban un par de ojos de color rojo bermellón.

-disculpa, ¿podrías retirar esas pinzas?-la voz de la chica era levemente chillona y suave.  
-oh, perdona pero este panecillo lo vi primero-  
-uh, las damas primero-la chica mostro una sonrisa forzada tratando de ocultar su indignidad.  
-la caballerosidad ha muerto sabe-ambos comenzaron a emitir rugidos ahogados, creando una lucha de poder comerse el panecillo con las pinzas. En un revés provocado por Tyson, la chica aprovecha para cambiar de arma por un tridente para carnes que estaba a su alcance y le amenazo con él, especialmente comenzando a atacarle con el instrumento punzo cortante.

-¡oye eso es trampa!-protesto Tyson mientras evadía/defendía su pellejo con las pinzas de mango negro.  
-en la comida y la guerra todo se vale- ambos chocan con fiereza, tratando de dominar al contrario.  
-en ese caso-el japonés coge un tridente ó eso creyó que era.  
-oh vamos-se decepciono al ver que era una espátula. Pero un arma era un arma, volvió rápidamente en sí, luchando ferozmente para conseguir el panecillo que estaba esperando su ganador.

-vamos amigo, ríndete-la chica rio sarcástica, mostrando una sonrisa llena de superioridad.  
-el ultimo panecillo de Nakuman-una voz ajena a ellos les llamo la atención, una mujer de cabellos rojos como fuego tomo el valioso trofeo esponjoso, llevándose sus esperanzas.  
-¡NOOOOOO! ¡ARGGGG! ¡Todo es culpa tuya!-le acuso la morena irritada mientras le señalaba con el índice.  
-¡ ¿Qué? Niña loca ¡¿De qué hablas?-  
-¡Si hubieras sido un caballero, NADA de esto hubiera pasado!-protesto la chica, sus ojos rojo/naranja brillaban furiosos. El chico rubio llego con Tyson, pero decidió mantenerse al margen, sabia lo peligroso que su camarada se volvía cuando había comida de por medio.

-¿QUE?-  
-hmpt-la chica cruzo los brazos molesta, su rostro triangular se arrugaba con la ira e indignidad.  
-Tyson, realmente fuiste descortés-comento el chico rubio suavemente, con la idea de que las palabras ingresaran en su cabeza una a una, letra por letra.  
-¡MAX! ¡INTERFIRIO CON LOS SAGRADOS ALIMENTOS!-la señalo.  
-pero, este es un buffet, sabes que traerían nuevamente-ambos se miraron desconcertados, realmente había sido una pelea sin sentido e infantil.  
-bien, supongo que… lo… lo…-Tyson sentía como su orgullo se partía en pedazos cuando emitía aquellas palabras.  
-¡LO SIENTO!-Max le "ayudo" dándole un golpe en la espalda.  
-bien… lo siento también-un tanto avergonzada por su actitud.  
-vamos a festejar nuestra vergüenza comiendo, toda esa pelea y disculpas me abrió el apetito-alentó Tyson mientras se sobaba la tripa mostrando un rostro sinvergüenza alguna.  
-¡SI! ¡Apuesto que puedo comer más que tú!-  
-¡Acepto! Max serás el juez-el pobre chico rubio estaba pensando en sus cosas ó eso hacia hasta que la propuesta, no, orden le llego a las neuronas.

Rápidamente el dúo se dividió para coger el mayor numero de platos llenos de comida humeante. Cogieron una mesa nueva, la anterior estaba sobresaturada de platos sucios y los meseros aun no terminan de llevárselos. La chica morena y el bleyluchador tomaron asiento en una mesa de 4 uno frente al otro, con la exclusiva intensión de vigilarse durante la competencia. El rubio les observaba "devorar"; literalmente; aquellos platillos sin piedad alguna, iban bastante parejos, desde el punto de vista del estadunidense/japonés. El comportamiento de Max era apacible por lo menos 15 minutos, una vez expirado ese lapso.

-Oye Tyson, ¿Te molestaría que me fuera? Quiero comprar algunos dulces-  
-cla-fo…fu…eres irte-contesto con la boca llena de comida.  
-feres… un…gofrerto, fo, gables con la goca fefa-le regaño la chica de igual forma, su rostro formo un adorable puchero lleno de comida.  
-bueno, nos vemos-él rubio se despido de él con una mano mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida.

Durante las siguientes 2 horas el dúo comió el triple equivalente a los huéspedes de 5 pisos sobresaturados.  
-quieres la albóndiga-le ofreció la chica sonriente con la bolita de carne en el tenedor. ambos estaban sentados en la misma mesa rodeados de centenares de platos.  
-seguro-  
-disculpen, señor… señorita-una tercera voz interrumpe su comida, ambos voltean un tanto confundidos. Un varón alto, piel blanca con tonos rosados vestía un traje blanco y levemente sucio en el mandil, además de ese accesorio usaba una cofia larga y levemente inflada.  
-¿Quién es usted?-  
-yo madame, soy el chef Elon, jefe de cocina-  
-¿Qué desea viejo?-  
-aah, menuda jerga… me temo que tendrán que retirarse-les pidió pacientemente.  
-¿porque este es un buffet "de todo lo que se pueda comer"?-protesto Tyson mientras se ponía de pie.  
-denos una buena razón para irnos-igualmente la chica defiende sus derechos comensales.

-no solo les dare una, sino varias razones: en primera el buffet debió cerrar hace 45 minutos. La otra, los comestibles e ingredientes que tenemos para un mes se terminaron hace 16 minutos y por ultimo y la más importante ¿Quién pagara todos los gastos?-termino de hablar, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, tratando de mantener la compostura.  
-oiga, usted no puede venir a decirnos eso-la chica de ojos rojo/naranja se defendió.  
-es verdad, no tenemos la culpa de que ustedes no tengan planes preparados para gente como nosotros, además, ustedes deben tener ingredientes frescos a cada hora… lo más importante-  
-¡deben respetar el eslogan "TODO lo que puedan comer"!-terminaron de dictaminar los dos hechos una furia, hay una cosa que nunca hay que olvidad: jamás meterse en las pasiones ajenas. Sin querer los 3 realizaban un espectáculo gratuito, al punto que la gente comenzó a cuchichear alrededor dividida por opiniones, el restaurante paso a ser una zona de debate, por no decir guerra.

-¡BESTIA!-una voz ajena y potente llamo la atención de la chica morena, paso de valiente a un fantasma que llora su pasado miserable.  
-ho-hola-la morena voltea a ver una chica de cabello negro y ondulado aunque aun más salvaje que la anterior, piel levemente más oscura resaltando unos brillantes ojos color esmeralda que ahora irradiaban enojo. Vestía una blusa sin mangas de corte griego color negro, un pantalón de mezclilla azul fuerte y zapatos de tacón igualmente negros, a diferencia de la otra chica, calzaba más normal, exceptuando los rosarios y collares de cruz en su cuello y muñecas, igualmente negros con detalles rojos.

-cuando escuche problemas en el restaurante, pensé en ti inmediatamente-  
-solamente defendía el derecho de los comensales y…-iba a iniciar su cátedra la ojinaranja.  
-Bastet se perdió-la interrumpió bruscamente, al parecer la conocía demasiado, su discurso iba para largo.  
-¿COMO?-no cabía su asombro de ninguna manera.  
-¡Tyson!-el ojiazul olvido la discusión de las chicas para voltear tras de si, Ray atravesaba entre la multitud para llegar hasta él.  
-que suerte, necesitamos tu ayuda Tyson, el jefe… ¡TU!-el chico se interrumpe, mostrando un rostro inusualmente irritado.  
-por el amor a… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Aun quieres hastiarme el día?-al parecer ya se conocían, porque las miradas llenas de rencor que se lanzaban no eran típicas de extraños.

-Ru, mejor vámonos.-  
-tienes razón, hay cosas más importantes… ya nos veremos chico-gato…-le amenaza con ojos levemente fruncidos. El par de chicas se alejan corriendo entre las masas de gente en dirección a la terraza. El japonés voltea hacia Ray, quien estaba echando humo por las orejas y sus ojos dejaron de ser suave a una feroz mirada.  
-em, Rai ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme?-  
-eh… ¡ahora lo recuerdo! ¡Tyson! ¡El Jefe esta en una pelea contra Bryan y otro chico!-  
-¡Kenny! ¡nuestro Kenny!-exclamo sorprendido, conocía a la perfección a su compañero, era demasiado pasivo como para participar en una pelea.  
-que estamos esperando vamos con él-

Continuara…

**Este es parte de unos de los capítulos basados en un día, antes del comienzo del torneo, si hacia un capitulo normal con todas las ideas mezcladas sería muy largo y perdería sentido con tanta locura, además, es más divertido… y queda una cuestión ¿Qué sucederá la próxima vez?  
nos vemos! Bye by byeeee**


	4. Dia caotico, 2 parte

**ID: **Aquí Ilusion dark reportándose. Antes que nada gracias por los reviews y los consejos por parte de mis lectores, se que ansían ver acción y demás detalles, pero no se preocupen, dentro de unos cuantos capítulos más, verán que es la pasión (eso creo) como dicen por ahí: "antes de la tormenta viene la calma".

**Sh: **es al revés ¬¬  
**ID: **no me hables pelusita, no me lo puedo creer, leiste mi diario.  
**Sh: **si pero lo hize por 3 razones**.  
ID: **¿puedo saber cuales**?  
Sh: **solamente 2, no tenia nada que hacer y como venganza por hacer panqueques sin darme uno ¬¬  
**ID: **OO, por eso leiste mis intimidades condenado erizo :O, además, eran para mi hermana, la pobre no le dieron nada el san Valentín. (Aunque a mi me ignoraron, ni me regalaron nada… de hecho, no se acordaron que estaba ahí O.o!)  
**Sh: **si  
**ID: **no me quieres T.T  
**Sh: **es verdad no te quiero… te amo  
**ID: **O.O! eh?  
**SH: **¬/¬

**Continuara… tal vez XD**

**Ah, antes de que se me olvide, lamento la demora, me la he pasado con mucho trabajo, en fin estas son las canciones la cual me inspiraron. **

-Bryan/XX/situaciones de accion violenta(sin ser blaybatallas, esas son otras)**: Welcome to the Jungle X guns n Roses.  
**-Daichi/XX/situaciones inocentes o leves metidas de pata**: cooking by the book X Lazy town (en que diablos pienso, preguntan, pero me gusta por el tonito y me lo recuerda)  
**-Tyson/XX/ cuando vean la letra, sabran de que trata:** Conchita, the epicurean daughter of evil X Meiko (vocaloid)  
-**Ray/XX/momentos de shock mental y leve violencia**: Black betty X Spiderbait (me recuerda a un amiga y me gusta el tono de la canción, no la letra OO!)  
-intro: Why cant we be friends? X Smash Mouth (no los conozco, pero me gusta la cancioncita como un intro)**

**conforme avance la historia, saldran nuevas canciones, solamente me queda un dilema: deberia subirlas en el internet en youtube?. Ahora al fick :D**

**4° Capitulo "Día Caótico, 2 parte: Kon"**

~~~~~~~unas horas antes…

-¿Estas seguro Max?-le cuestiona por tercera vez el castaño de ojos ocultos. Mientras era empujado con Ray hacia la salida por Max  
-completamente, además ¿Quién cuidara de Tyson mientras tanto?-aseguro el chico rubio estadunidense mientras alzaba el pulgar despreocupadamente.  
-bien, entonces te dejo a cargo de las tarjetas de los cuartos…-Kenny comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos para sacar las tarjetas de acceso.  
-¿Por qué?-  
-tengo el presentimiento de que Tyson terminara con tremendo dolor en el estomago y el botiquín de primero auxilios está en las habitaciones-respondió sencillamente.  
-esta bien, que les vaya bien en el estadio-les deseo el chico estadunidense.  
Los otros chicos se alejaron por el pasillo marrón y blanco, tanto emocionados como preocupados, no querían dejar solo a Max con Tyson, no es que desconfiaran de el, pero hay situaciones que requieren apoyo de equipo. Mientras caminaban ambos iban en silencio, decidieron optar por las escaleras, era pocos pisos, no tenia sentido usar el elevador.

-mh-  
-¿Ocurre algo Jefe?-Ray volteo a ver al castaño, quien temblaba ligeramente.  
-solo tengo un mal presentimiento-  
-vamos, no es para tanto…-le anima el chínense mientras bajaban por los escalones tranquilamente, no debían hacer esperar demasiado a Daichi. Una vez en el vestíbulo, rogaban que no se hubiera exasperado el chico pelirrojo, saltando de un lado para otro y un montón de gente tratando de calmarle. Gran sorpresa se llevaron cuando le vieron hablar a una columna de grueso calibre, sea quien sea ó lo que sea, debe tener una paciencia de santo.  
-Daichi-le llamo el azabache. El moreno volteo rápidamente y con un gesto avergonzado izo reverencia, moviendo los labios rápidamente. Los demás se sorprendieron aun más, Daichi no era del género que se avergonzaba tan rápidamente y mostraba tanto respeto, exceptuando casos.

-¿Y Tyson?-el pelirrojo ya les había alcanzado, un tanto extrañado por la tardanza de sus compañeros.  
-emmh… ¿con quien hablabas?-le cambia el tema, por obvias razones. Tanto como Kenny como Ray se sorprendieron cuando vieron como el rostro del menor se sonrojaba y cambiaba a un rostro lleno de vergüenza y leve ternura. Incluso comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos.  
-pues… una chica muy amable… incluso me regalo unos dulces-este saco de sus bolsillos unos caramelos brillantes y barras de chocolate de diferentes envolturas.  
-bien…-  
-Daichi, no debes aceptar cosas de extraños-le regaño el castaño de lentes, levantando el índice para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.  
-pero… era amable y…-nuevamente se interno en sus nubecitas, mostrando un gesto lleno de ensoñación incluso llego a babear levemente. El chico anterior simplemente suspiro fastidiado mientras llevaba una mano a su frente.  
-vamos chicos, no se supone que vamos al estadio-recordó el azabache. El castaño y el pelirrojo volvieron en sí, asistieron con la mirada y comenzaron a dirigirse a la salida.

El beystadium no estaba demasiado lejos del hotel, solo unas 4 ó 5 cuadras más adelante, no va de más hacer un poco de recorrido antes de llegar. Sin prisa; después de convencer a DAichi que no hay necesidad de correr como alma que lleva el diablo; caminaban por las calles de piedra pulida y concreto. Contemplando los edificios rojos ladrillo los más antiguos como colores cremosos y levemente satinados en edificios levemente modernos.

-no es magnífico Ray… Londres, la joya de Inglaterra… sitio predilecto de los escritores-el jefe mostro más que emoción al pasear por las calles, los automóviles y los extraños autobuses rojos de dos pisos.  
-claro… ¿Cómo será el Beystadium?-cuestiono Daichi desde el otro lado de la calle mientras colgaba de un farol de hierro negro, llamando la atención de las personas que pasaban.  
-¡DAichi baja de ahi!-le pidió el castaño desde el otro lado de la calle. Rápidamente el pelirrojo izo lo contrario, trepo más por el farol.  
-iré por el-se ofrece el azabache. Mira ambos hacia ambos lados de la calle y cruza rápidamente, una vez bajo el pie del farol, llevo una mano hacia su boca, actuando como un alto parlante.  
-¡DAichi! ¡Baja ahora mismo! ¡Tenemos que irmos!-  
-¡Ray deberías ver! ¡ES GENIAL!-le ignora mientras señala hacia un punto de la nada con la mano derecha, mientras con la otra se sostenía firmemente del faro.  
-no puede "domar" a su hermanito-escucho detrás de el. Rápidamente se giro para ver de quien provenía esa burla, no por nada se había ganado la fama de gato, claro desde el punto de vista de Bryan. Y ahí estaba en medio de dos tríos, una pareja de chicas que miraban divertidas de la situación.

Una chica de cabello negro y ondulado con un leve aspecto salvaje, piel levemente más oscura como un tierno chocolate con leche. Resaltando unos brillantes ojos color esmeralda. Vestía una blusa sin mangas de corte griego color negro, un pantalón de mezclilla azul fuerte y zapatos de tacón igualmente negros, exceptuando los rosarios y collares de cruz en su cuello y muñecas, igualmente negros con detalles rojos.  
-no es mi hermano-se defendió.  
-ahora lo desconoce-nuevamente la chica morena se cruza los brazos en su pecho mientras su mirada era recelosa pero no menos divertida. El chino no hizo más que sonrojarse, tras recuperar la compostura.

-yo no estoy desconociendo nada, es mi amigo-  
-claaaro-  
-Rubí, deja al chico en paz-la chica de coleta larga y levemente lacia le coge del hombro tratando de llamar su atención. A diferencia de su amiga, vestía falda y chaleco color gris con morado haciendo juego con un par de botas hasta los muslos de igual color, haciéndola lucir como una colegiala, si no fuera por las mangas que colgaban de sus brazos y varias cadenas delgadas pendían de sus caderas. A diferencia de su compañera, su voz era un tanto más cantarina que el tono suave pero grave.  
-corrección "gatito"-la morena mientras levantaba su mano y la agitaba, restándole importancia con ese gesto.  
-¡GATITO!-intervino Ray con los ojos desorbitados, que el recordara, no había nadie en su sano juicio que lo llamara así, claro sin contar al peligris.  
-mmh… es tarde, hay que irnos… dejemos al mono y su hermano gato-estas le dieron la espalda al indignado ojiambarino.

-Ray, ¿las conoces?-DAichi bajo su cabeza del fanal de hierro, obviamente no había escuchado la "conversación". Este no responde y simplemente coge al chico del cuello de su camiseta, llevándoselo sin grandes explicaciones. No podía descargar su coraje en un niño revoltoso pero inocente.  
-Ray ¿Quiénes eran?-Kenny les había dado alcanza tras cruzar la calle, al parecer, el moreno se había olvidado de él.  
-eh, lo siento Jefe, pero es la primera vez que alguien me saca de mis casillas con tal facilidad.-se sincero.  
-sabes, Ray… no hemos descansado bien aun, tal vez estas irritable sin que te des cuenta y esa chica dinamito la bomba-  
-tienes razón… lo primero que hare será darme una buena ducha-nuevamente el chico recupero su humor. El trió continuo caminando entre la gente que empezaba a dispersarse por diferentes rumbos.

El resto de la trayectoria no fue tan silencioso, Daichi se la pasaba entre calle y calle, curioseando por ahí y llamando la atención de la gente, era poco común en aquellos lugares ver a un niño pelirrojo y tez tostada. Mientras Kenny tomaba fotografías a diestra y siniestra emocionado, hacía mucho tiempo que Ray no miraba al genio del equipo tan entusiasmado desde la visita del centro tecnológico de blayblade de estados unidos.  
Creían que no podían extasiarse más, pero erraron cuando llegaron al blaystadium.

-¡por dios, es gigantesco!-exclamaron a la vez.  
-según Dizzy, es uno de los estadios más sofisticados y elegantes que hay… Blaystadium "The Crown"-el lugar era grande y platinado, varias columnas estaban curveadas hacia arriba para terminar fundiéndose en la punta y perdiéndose dentro de si misma, formándose un estético enjambre. Cada enjambre disminuía de tamaño formando a la distancia una corona.

Pasaron un buen rato contemplando los alrededores del blaystadium tan poco común, rodeado de arboles de miles de tamaños y césped de un homogéneo color verde esmeralda, un pequeño parque en otras palabras.  
el trío dejo de lado la curiosidad de los alrededores y se enfoco a dirigirse a las salas de inscripciones, donde estaba unas cuantos chicos y chicas.  
-¿Creen que haya rivales de buen nivel?-  
-no lo sé Daichi, puede que no llevemos una sorpresa-  
-¡AAAAH, pero no quiero esperar!-  
-vamos, solo faltan 3 días más y el torneo empezara, vuestra curiosidad será saciada-Ray sonrió suavemente al terminar de hablar, pero rápidamente su mueca cambia por una tensa línea, entre los bleybatalladores estaba la chica de cabello negro salvaje, junto a otras chicas. En ese momento, recuerda las palabras del "Jefe", decidió pasarle de largo y continuar.

-bien ire a inscribirles, volveré pronto-  
-espera viejo, quiero ver-el pelirrojo fue tras el castaño, Ray simplemente les siguió de cerca. El chico genio de los blaybreakers vio el camino despejado así que camino un poco más aprisa por la emoción, sin embargo es interceptado por otra persona unos pasos de ahí, tumbándole al suelo.  
-oye, fíjate por dónde vas- se acomodo los anteojos y volteo hacia arriba, donde un muchacho delgado y muy alto, vestido de negro con hebillas plateadas, cabello corto hasta los hombros en corte parejo, su piel era extraña, se veía blanca pero contra el solo parecía morena; le miraba casi con un gesto burlón.

-vale lo siento enano, no te vi-levanto los hombros despreocupadamente y le ofrece su mano.  
-¡enano!-este ignora su ayuda y se incorpora por su cuenta.  
-es verdad… eres un duende-este puso su mano delgada en su mejilla igual de fina y la otra sostenía el codo contrario formando una "L".  
-¡!-el chico castaño se sonrojo hasta las orejas.  
-oye amigo ¿Quién eres?-Ray se metió en el duo, al principio pensó que fue una accidente, pero al ver al genio del equipo levemente humillado se metió en su defensa.

-vamos, vamos es solo un chiste- restándole importancia.  
-y uno de mal gusto- se defendió Kenny contra el nuevo. El que se pasivo no significa que no sepa defenderse, en ocasiones.  
-no seas nena, enano-  
-vaya el geniecillo y el gato hacen amigos-Ray pensó que no podría ponerse peor, suspiro pesadamente.  
-¿Quién es el "palo de pastorela"*?-Bryan se recargo en los hombros del chínense como si fuesen los mejores amigos del alma. El ruso sonrió pícaro mientras disfrutaba la mirada indignada del otro chico.

-al menos no soy un "anciano"-lo que ocurrió estuvo fuera de todo pronóstico: las personas "normales" no hubieran contestado a eso, los más atrevidos contestaría con mayor inteligencia, pero la respuesta pertenece al grupo de los idiotas. Bryan tiro de lado al azabache hacia el césped y con paso furioso se puso frente a él.  
-¿a quién llamas anciano, "palo de pastorela"?-  
-has visto a un joven de pelo gris, porque yo no y tengo 2 buenas razones para ello: en primera: un viejo ó se pinta el cabello como los gays**- ahí se gano un enemigo poderoso, puesto de inmediato se miraron con intensas ganas de matarse el uno al otro.

-¿estas bien Ray?-el jefe se olvido del chico nuevo y se enfoco hacia su amigo caído.  
-no te preocupes. Estoy…-  
-¡GUERRA DE ENANOS!-lo último que vio Ray fue como cogían a Kenny del la camisa con ambas manos y lo arrojaban como costal de papas. Ray observo perplejo como el contrario esquivaba al castaño y cogía a otro crio que estaba por ahí, lamentablemente era pelirrojo y moreno, sin importarle las protestas de Daichi fue arrojado de manos y pies contra el peligris. Siendo atrapado por el mismo y arrojándolo de regreso.

10 minutos después…

Paso el tiempo suficiente para que la gente comenzara a reunirse a los alrededores, no sabían que pensar, si era una pelea de verdad ó un show por parte del torneo, puesto a los alrededores había otros artistas callejeros ¿llamar a la policía ó arrojar monedas? Mientras el público se perdía en el mar de la confusión, El joven Kon no se creía nada de lo que veía, arrojaban a los niños como sacos de haría de 20 kg, literalmente, seguidamente se enfrentarse cara a cara con las manos con miradas de puro terror. Cuando por fin logro recuperar la conciencia, contraataco contra el moreno alto para arrebatarle de las manos a un niño indefenso que nada tenia que ver en el "combate".

-suel(forcejeo)talo-ordeno el chínense mientras jalaba ambas piernas del niño lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarle pero a su vez en tiempos para no herirle un nervio ó ligamento. Bryan vio su oportunidad, deja de lado a un chico noqueado y se arroja, literalmente, sobre el delgado, que si hubiera un entrenador de futbol americano lo escogería para los playoff.  
mientras Ray caia de pompas al suelo con todo y crío, pero el impacto no fue tan duro como creyo, a decir verdad, era muy suave y levemente rasposo, como tela.

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO BAJATE YA!-Ray reacciono como resorte y sentía su cara arder de vergüenza al ver que habia caído encima de los musgos de la chica que no quería ver ni en pintura, la morena de ojos verdes.  
-Rubi, fue un accidente-la chica de cabello atado con una cola alta y auriculares color negro y plata. Su voz desesperada pero con tinte gracioso trataba de calmarla.  
-tu…-la chica quien correspondía al nombre de Rubí se giro hacia el chínense.  
Rai pensaba que hiwatari daba miedo cuando estaba molesto, pero por su bestia bit, ella lo hacía lucir como un indefenso niño con un caramelo en la mano.  
-ademas de descuidado eres un pervertido-le recrimino la chica furiosa.  
-oye lo siento, no fue mi intención-el oji-ambarino levantaba su manos como una defensa y tratando de mostrar la verdad como algo tangible.  
-aaah, no… ya me tienes hasta la cabeza chico-gato-  
-oye, yo no te eh hecho nada… tu eres la que empezó desde el principio-  
-AH si-la chica se le enfrento a paso decidido para ir hacia Ray. El azabache estaba demasiado molesto por la actitud tan negativa que emitía la chica que olvido por completo el asunto de la guerra infantil. Pero justo cuando iban a enfrentarse directamente, otra chica de cabello corto y castaño tuvo las agallas de meterse en medio.

-Rubi-la suave voz de la chica no se inmuto.  
-¿QUÉ? No vez que voy a despellejar un gato-resoplo furiosa. Al parecer no le gustaba ser interrumpida  
-Bastet se perdió-comento histérica, toda calma se fue al demonio, esta le cogió de los hombros y la comenzó a sacudir como si su vida dependiera de ello.  
-¡LE HE LLAMADO POR SU CELULAR MÁS DE 8 VECES SEGUIDAS Y NO ME CONTESTA! ¡HAY QUE ENCONTRARLA!-el chínense observaba atónico como la morena furiosa cambiaba rápidamente a una hastiada.

-no me sorprende… vale pues busquemos a "la bestia"… Sirem… ¿Dónde demonios se metió?-mientras ellas estaban en su rollo, Ray recuerda la pelea infantil y ahora se sorprende al ver el panorama: el jefe le tenían atrapado entre los brazos del chico delgado, una mano le sujetaba del cuello y la otra se frotaba contra su melena. El chico trataba de librarse, pero era inútil con sus frágiles manitas. Pero la cadena no terminaba ahí, Bryan estrangulaba al chico desconocido con un brazo y con el otro hacia presión sobre su cabeza a su vez soportaba los arañazos, leves puñetazos y mordidas del pequeño pelirrojo que sabrá dios de donde salió.

-"Jefe"-este se aproximo hacia el extraño cuarteto para ayudar al chico de gafas.  
-busca ayuda Ray-  
-pero-iba a replicar cuando vio que su piel se tornaba un anormal color azul.  
-¡Corre!-sin saber porque obedeció, corrió como alma lleva el demonio hacia el hotel, esquivando gente con maniobras acrobáticas y saltando de vez en cuando sobre los automóviles. Solamente rogaba que Tyson y Max aun estuvieran en el restaurant.

Tras 7 minutos de recorrido a la velocidad felina-humana, ingreso por el Lobby del hotel, para su alivio logro escuchar de unas personas respecto a un inconveniente en el restaurante, por costumbre supuso que Tyson había terminado con la alacena del comedor, de nuevo. Ingreso por la elegante puerta, después de correr por las escaleras, atravesó la muralla de carne humana y logro ver a Tyson acompañado de una chica haciéndole de frente con el susodicho jefe de cocina.  
-¡Tyson!- con una sonrisa en su rostro, pensando que su suerte había cambiado, Ray atravesaba entre la multitud para llegar hasta él.  
-que suerte, necesitamos tu ayuda Tyson, el jefe… ¡TU!-su sonrisa se borro inmediatamente cuando ve nuevamente a la joven Rubí. Después de discutir un rato y regresar a la realidad gracias a Tyson (quien no cabía de la sorpresa) corrieron por el hotel nuevamente. Ray iba a la cabeza, siendo el único en el duo quien conocía el rumbo. Entre tanto esquivar gente y obstáculos como faroles y cochecitos para bebés, Tyson no decía nada por el camino, parecía concentrado cosa que extraño a Ray. No faltaba más de una cuadra para llegar, cuando ven 2 figuras familiares, una cargando a la otra.

-DAichi… Kenny, Viejo ¿estas bien?-Tyson se adelanto para ver a los apaleados chicos, el pelirrojo cargaba al genio de las computadoras mientras emitía uno que otro suspiro cansado.  
-el jefe esta inconsciente, no tiene mucho que nos libramos de Bryan y el otro tipo raro…-(emite un suspiro de cansancio)  
-¿Cómo?-interrumpió Ray.  
-bien, no supe exactamente como paso… el pelirrojo se rasco la cabeza un tanto confundido.  
-aah, se escucharon el sonido de unas sirenas, rápidamente nos soltaron y se fueron…-respondió mientras caía al suelo desmayado por el cansancio llevándose al castaño, demasiadas emociones por un día para el pequeño Daichi.

-nunca pensé que viviría para ver el día que el pequeño mono se callaría-(risas forzadas) intento hacerse el gracioso el peliazul. Sin pensarlo mucho, Tyson cargo al moreno mientras Ray cogía al pelirrojo. Iban por el trayecto con marcha pasiva, el japonés de cabello azul uniforme aprovecho para cuestionarle acerca del incidente, bien Ray comenzó a redactar su aventura con los chicos inconscientes, saltándose levente sus encuentros con la azabache de ojos verdes. Levemente Tyson se reía por las metidas de pata y una que otra ocasión interrumpía al ojiambar con exclamaciones "en el torneo de Blayblade la pagaran" "COMO se atrevieron a…" encolerizado, llegando a sobresaltar al castaño, para evitar preguntas indiscretas, ingresaron por los bordes (extremos) del hotel con la intención de pasar de ser percibidos, una vez ingresado al ascensor y oprimir los correspondientes botones, todo iba viento en popa, hasta que…

-eem ¿Quién tiene las llaves? (me refiero a las tarjetas de acceso, pero a veces tienen tipo perforaciones donde se pueden colgar)-Tyson le pregunto a Ray, no quería despertar al castaño por algo asi.  
-Max… ahora que lo pienso… ¿Dónde esta?-  
-ahora que me lo recuerdas… salió a comprar dulces… pero ya no regreso, crees que se haya perdido-un tinte de preocupación invadió al moreno peliazul. Ambos bajaron los chicos, dejándoles una breve advertencia de que regresarían pronto.  
salieron corriendo una vez más por el pasillo para dar con el elevador, no tenían muchas ganas de ir las escaleras, según Tyson ya había sido suficiente ejercicio, estaban a punto de oprimir el botón cuando ven una figura inusual.

-Kai-comentaron a coro, no es raro ver a ruso apareciendo misteriosamente, lo raro era ver cargando al rubio, como costal de papas; quien no se movía para nada, paso entre ellos ignorando sus gestos incrédulos, lo más raro fue que no le molestaba llevar a Max.  
-¿DE donde vienes Kai? ¡KAI! No me ignores-pero el chico antes mencionado, continúo caminando como si nada, hasta llegar a la puerta donde yacían inconscientes los otros dos.

-Max-  
-¿Quién?-respondió torpemente.  
-ya llegamos, dame las llaves-el chico obedeció sin requisar, aunque su rostro se formo un leve fruncido, como si estuviese molesto por algo. Cosa que notaron claramente los otros dos una vez que alcanzaron a Hiwatari.  
-no me dejaste despedirme-  
-Max, tu mismo viste que se tenía que marchar y tu no me querías entregar las tarjetas-  
-(gruñidos) bien-le entrega las tarjetas amablemente aunque no dejaba de estar de mal humor.

Ray observaba anonado como el bicolor no bajo al rubio sino hasta ingresar por completo al cuarto y dejarlo en el sofá, este se desapareció en la puerta continua sin decir más.  
-¿Dónde estabas Max? Me dejaste colgado en el restaurante-le reprocha Tyson mientras traía en su costado al chico genio.  
-lo siento Ty, veras yo…-este calla de golpe mientras en su cara recobra un nada saludable rojo.

-Max, estas bien-el azabache noto; aun a oscuras, el cambio de color del rubio estadounidense. Encendió la luz de la habitación evidenciándolo más.  
-Ray… yo… estoy bien-sacude las manos tratando de aminorar la tensión mientras tartamudeaba.  
-no me has respondido Max, te perdiste de la acción…-  
-espera Tyson-interrumpió el chínense, sabía que el peliazul se molestaría, pero le había picado el bicho de la curiosidad respecto al comportamiento de Max.  
-Max, ¿Dónde has estado en todo el día?-  
-bien… es una larga historia-se rasco la cabeza nervioso mientras miraba otra parte de la habitación.  
-es una larga noche-evitando cualquier salvación por parte de Ray…

dios, el capitulo más largo que he hecho, doy miedo XD  
Max contara su dia? que habra hecho mientras RAy batallaba contra Bry y el extraño a su vez Tyson comia con una desconocida como si nu exisitira un mañana?  
escribire el 5 capitulo en 1° persona ó en tercera?

hasta la proxima.


	5. Dia caotico, 3 parte

**ID: **ahora Shadow-sama no quiso salir… no realidad se fue de viaje a Cancún según esto a trabajar ¬¬ (¿le creemos?) lo malo fue que se llevo:

**-**mi libro de recetas.  
-mi diario escolar nuevo ¬¬  
-napoleón (un gato de felpa)  
-trozos de mi cabello y varias fotos mias, ¿Por qué? Ni idea, en fin…

**Notita feliz: **lamento la demora, me la he pasado bajo el estrés de los exámenes, además del nuevo sistema de eliminación de alumnos, pero aquí esta. En el siguiente capítulo inicia la acción :D

**Nos vemos!**

* * *

**5° capitulo "día caótico, 3° parte: Max"**

_Mientras Tyson comía como si no hubiera un mañana, el rubio de ojos azules salía del restaurant, estaba dispuesto a ir a la tienda del hotel que se ubicaba en el otro extremo de la piscina. Su miraba distraída observaba todo el lugar, una mezcla de añoranza y curiosidad invadía su cerebro, tanto que no veía por donde pasaba hasta que…_

_-aaah-un grito le sorprende consigo un impacto, provocándole un leve mareo y vértigo.  
-yo… lo siento no veía por donde iba-se disculpo, sabía que era una persona por varias razones: estaba distraído pero no perdido, sintió algo mullido y largo, además de ese gritito.  
-esta bien, no te preocupes-Max recupera la visión y mira a su acompañante._

_Una joven de cabello marrón oscuro, largo hasta la cadera y rizado como pequeños resortes sonreía gentilmente mientras sus ojos le miraban, asemejaban brillantes amatistas color purpura, competían contra el blanco de su vestido que poseía una larga hilera de botones redondos color perla, medias purpuras y zapatos levente grises pero se notaba el blanco.  
-oh, mis chocolates-la chica con una bolsita de plástico con rallas rosadas, se inclina hacia el piso con la intensión de recoger las chocolatinas que yacían en el suelo.  
-eeh, te ayudo-Max regreso de su trance y se agacha para ayudarle.  
-oh no te preocupes-la voz era suave y amable, robándole un sonrojo al ojiazul.  
-no, noo, no tengo problema… además, no me molesta ayudar-respondió torpemente y sonrojándose más, le pasaba los dulces sin mirarla._

_Una vez terminada la labor, ambos se pusieron de pie, la chica de ojos cáñamos metió la mano dentro de la bolsa y comenzó moverla mientras murmuraba algo, entre ratos se interrumpía y hacia gestos, rápidamente cambiaba y volvía en si contando con una aparente concentración._

_Max simplemente no dejaba de mirarle, claro de manera discreta ó le tomaría como un pervertido. Sentía sus mejillas rojas y las manos sudadas como pollo cocido… no había conocido a nadie con el cabello asi, exceptuando a Ray, porque él lo tiene lacio, la chica de blanco lo tiene rizado, como resortes suaves.  
-dios mio-(contiene el aliento)  
-ocurre algo-Max salió de su boceto de descripción mientras se gira a verla de nuevo.  
-falta mi… ha, esta ahí- a uno pasos de ellos, estaba un paquete de papel largo y levemente arrugado, apenas dio 2 pasos cuando un carro que trasportaba maletas apasto el indefenso bulto, liberando un extraño relleno café._

_-oooh, mi caracola de chocolate-suspiro tristemente. El ojiazul vio como sus ojos alegres cambiaban gradualmente a un morado triste. El rubio se armo de valor para hablarle de nuevo.  
-te lo compensare…-levanto su pulgar como señal de confianza.  
-no te preocupes, los accidentes pasan-la chica se giro con el, primero sorprendida, cambio rápidamente a una llena de comprensión.  
-no te preocupes, yo iba a comprar dulces de todos modos-este pone sus manos detrás de la nuca, recuperando su confianza ó parte de ella, pues el rubor continua ahí.  
-en verdad… gracias, pero no debes molestarte-  
-vamos-comienza a caminar por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a su destino original, ignorándole a propósito, no por ser malo, simplemente la sonrisa que le dedico era como para derretir chocolate congelado, se conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que pasaría después: hablaría como perico.  
-¿A dónde vas?-  
-a la tienda del hotel-  
-eh… mejor sígueme, conozco un lugar que te gustara mucho, además, aprovechas para ver la ciudad-le incita la chica sonriente.  
-claro-Max se regresa sin pensarlo y se coloca a su lado, ambos comienzan a caminar, bueno, eso hacían hasta que el rubio detiene su caminata.  
-¿ocurre algo?-  
-siento que olvido algo… na, no debe ser nada importante-movió su mano izquierda restándole importancia, mientras ambos salían del edificio ignoraban las mirabas fulminantes de los encargados de la limpieza y varios comentarios que provenían del restaurant._

_Mizuhara miraba ondear el cabello rizado de SU guía, moverse al ritmo de la dueña, se sentía extraño, ese sentimiento de posesión era nuevo en su mente, claro ajeno de su familia… pero bueno, olvido cuando vio que esta comenzó a caminar de reversa para verle. Con una sonrisa; con una extraña forma gatuna; en los labios mientras ocultaba sus manos detrás de su espalda.  
-soy una mal educada… mi nombre es Bastet-  
-soy Mizuhara Max-se presenta rápidamente, no se esperaba ese movimiento.  
-¿Max? ¿Maximiliano?… Bonito nombre-sin dejar de caminar de reversa, rápidamente se gira y evita un poste, el rubio hizo lo mismo sin perder de vista a la chica, quien nuevamente se giro de espalda, dando marcha atrás._

_-¿Cómo haces eso?-  
-¿Qué?- la chica ladeo la cabeza, sin comprender la razón de esa pregunta.  
-caminar de reversa, no tienes miedo a tropezar ó algo-el tinte de preocupación de Max se dio a conocer.  
-eeh… no tanto, creo que es por la practica ¿Por qué no lo intentas Mizuhara? Es divertido-le invita mientras le mira con sus ojos cárdenos fijamente como un felino. Aunque Max quiso preguntar el porque le llamo por su apellido, ignoro esa sensación y se gira para hacer lo mismo._

_Por un momento sintió desconfianza, pero la chica le cogió del hombro para guiarle y otorgarle confianza. Rápidamente comenzó a disfrutar la extraña sensación de caminar en reversa y ser observado por la gente curiosa.  
-a que si es divertido… Oh, mejor movámonos, viene una señora con carriola-la morena le cogió de la mano y le arrastro hacia la izquierda para evitar topar con la madre y su hijo, además de un poste de luz. Pero Max no se percato de ello, estaba demasiado ido en la sensación en su mano, tan suave y aguantada por un largo guante fino color purpura, un suave sonrojo cubrió su rostro, incluso una sonrisa tonta.  
-jeje, tienes razón es divertido… debes muy buena, quiero decir, ¿Cómo supiste que venía una persona?-  
-mira a tu alrededor, el mundo está lleno de espejos: los escaparates, los automóviles, incluso los lentes oscuros y mi reloj de muñeca. Utilizo el reflejo para ver, sin necesidad de voltear… adaptarse ó morir-señalo la chica.  
-que lista…-admiro el estadunidense sonriente.  
-no es para tanto-Bastet alzo los hombros, restándole importancia._

_-será mejor que caminemos normal, el que podamos ver, no significa que no nos podemos perder-  
-sip-ambos se giraron y charlaron de un par de cosas. El rubio no presto atención en absoluto en el paisaje ingles, ni tampoco en las tiendas de Blayblade que tenían descuento del 50%, estaba absolutamente enfocado en la suave charla con una casi desconocida, incluso asuntos que Max usualmente no dialogaría con Tyson ó Kenny, uno de ellos: la distancia familiar la cual sufre internamente, sin querer absorbiendo de más la conversación hasta convertirse en un monologo._

_-nunca lo comprenderé… ¿Por qué sucedió? Aunque le dije a mi padre que entendía… yo… nunca…-este se interrumpió al verla directamente a los ojos, esta tenia lagrimas acumuladas, dándole un brillo diferente en los ojos.  
-yo, lo siento… no quise-sintiéndose mal consigo mismo por hablar demasiado, creyendo que ahora la morena le vería como alguien patético.  
-no es compasión ni lastima Mizuhara… me siento honrada por tu confianza, si vieras lo complicado que es para mí hacer amigos…-la chica se detiene y limpia las gotas salinas con el dorso de su mano, rápidamente el rubio le ofrece una servilleta que casualmente tenia en el bolsillo. Esta agradece el gesto y se suena la nariz con un gracioso gesto en los labios, robándole una sonrisa tímida a Max.  
-¿Por qué? Eres genial-le coge de las manos, sin arrepentirse de haber tocado el pañuelo usado.  
-jejeje… mira ya llegamos-cambio el tema al mirar hacia arriba. Efectivamente un establecimiento de apariencia antigua estaba a un lado de ellos, su ventaba color marrón claro mostraba todo lo que ofrecía, desde dulces hasta panes de azúcar por desprendiendo el sutil aroma a canela, anís y azúcar morena, claro sin omitir el chocolate.  
-"Trick ´n treat"-leyó en voz alta el ojiazul.  
-no nos hemos perdido después de todo-termino de decir la chica. Max se dio cuenta que aun no soltaba las manos de Bastet, rápidamente las dejo como si le hubiesen quemado mientras su cara se volvía rápidamente un tono cereza._

_-entremos… Mizuhara… ¿estás enfermo? ¿tienes fiebre? Te veo muy rojo-el rubio agradeció internamente 2 cosas: la inocencia de la chica y su preocupación.  
-estoy bien, sencillamente tengo calor-agito su mano haciendo énfasis a su casi mentira.  
-que raro, estamos a 20 grados… bien… entremos-la chica se adelanto y el blayluchador le siguió. Apenas ingresaron y les abordo un anciano de sonrisa tranquila. Sus canosos cabellos hacían contraste con la blanca piel y esos brillantes ojos azul-grisáceos._

_-querida… has regresado tan pronto… debes tener cuidado no quiero que te enfermes, pequeño caramelo-el anciano de rostro suave levanto su mano y acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la joven, mientras mostraba la chica sonreía dulcemente a su vez emitió por un extraño sonido. Escena que conmovía a cualquiera una niña y su padre/abuelo, claro si no contamos con los suaves gruñidos que emitía.  
-señor Mello… mire traje a mi amigo a comprar dulces-  
-si, mi nombre es Max-el chico se interpone en medio del anciano y la morena.  
-bien, Bastet me mostrarías el lugar-el rubio trataba, en verdad, trataba de calmar ese extraño sentimiento que brotaba en su pecho, sea lo que sea, evolucionaba muy rápido.  
-claro Mizuhara. Mira este lugar es el cielo para los amantes del azúcar-la chica camino en compañía del rubio por los estates y cajas de manera…_

_**(inspírense con "Cooking by the book" X Lazy Town)**_

_Durante 3 horas se la pasaron probando y degustando dulces y panecillos entre los pasillos y la amable vigilancia del anciano, se la pasaban por ahí y por allá probando chocolates de leche hasta de taza con cacahuates, chiclosos de leche ó gomitas de colores y frutas, gelatinas sencillas como flanes ó de exposición con flores en su interior; ambos se preguntaron cómo le hacían, pero no importo siempre y cuando tuviese un dulce sabor, tanto fue que consumieron que ambos tenían las pupilas dilatadas por el azúcar corriendo por sus venas, cada latido en el corazón era intenso y fuerte, sin tomar en cuenta las mejillas sonrojadas._

_-Sr. Mello le agradezco su amabilidad-la chica izo una graciosa reverencia, una sonrisa energética brotaba es sus labios.  
-vete con cuidado y tú, niño rubio cuídala, no me la dejes sola-le regaño con cortesía.  
-no se preocupe, no la dejare sola ni hoy ni nunca-las palabras del rubio no sabían si tomarlas en serio ó en juego por su condición azucarada. Cogieron sus tres bolsas y salieron de ahí corriendo con sonrisa. Durante su trayecto iban corriendo con una gran sonrisa al mismo tiempo brincando levemente entre la gente riéndose como si no hubiese un mañana ó dolor estomacal._

_-¡Muzuhara! ¡Vamos a la feria! Andamos de suerte, puesto hoy es "día infantil" solo pagamos la entrada y los juegos son gratis-comento riéndose y encontrándose con el frente a un semáforo peatonal.  
-no sé donde esta-  
-solo sígueme-  
-hasta la muerte-dramatizo el azucarado Max mientras señala un punto inespecífico del cielo y formaba una sonrisa levemente torcida. La chica le cogió de la mano robándole un sonrojo y una sonrisa boba._

_~15 minutos después…_

_El parque de diversiones era estilo carnaval- espectáculos, había artistas callejeros con aros y cuchillas, juegos mecánicos extremos como tranquilos, vendedores de golosinas y globos multicolores, un paraíso para ambos._

_-Si Charlotte se entera de que estuve aquí… me mata-rio Bastet. Mientras bajaban del barco pirata, ninguno de los dos se les habia bajado la adrenalina y la glucosa.  
-¿Quién es Charlotte?-cuestiono mientras brinca para bajar del juego mecánico.  
-una amiga… Vamos queda mucho por hacer… reta, quien llegue ultimo a los carros chocones paga-ambos corrieron entre la gente…  
Ambos chicos se la pasaban de aquí por allá, sin detenerse. Cada vez más entusiasmados, acaramelados y espontáneos.  
Max se la pasaba de lo lindo, hacia mucho tiempo que no se la pasaba como un chico de 16 años corriendo por ahí, básicamente su vida se resumía en Blayblade y aventuras por Blayblade, metidas de pata por el Blayblade, etc. Miro a su derecha y ahí estaba la chica riéndose alegremente hasta que…_

_**-es potente, milagroso y esta aquí… es fantástica, mágica y maravillosa-**__sonó el celular de la chica morena.  
-debí moverle-  
-es "Kiss kara hijimaru Miracle" ("el milagro comenzó con un beso")-exclamo el rubio alegremente, conocía esa cancioncilla donde quiera que fuera.  
-si, es mi favorita-  
-dueto-le ofrece como un caballero, claro que no fue tomado muy enserio por esa sonrisa burlona y el brillo de las pupilas dilatadas.  
-seguro, desde el inicio-  
-venga-la chica le mueve a su celular por unos segundos y nuevamente vuelve a sonar la canción. Bastet se aleja y comienza a bailar al ritmo de la música, por el acto de un simpático hechizo, el estadounidense le sigue el ritmo meneándose a un lado a otro con una sonrisa entusiasta y llena de alegría._

_-__**el milagro comenzó con un beso, ¿verdad?-**__canto la morena de ojos de cuarzos, su voz no era melodiosa pero tampoco molesta. Para el rubio, agradable.  
__**-aun con el sol, bajo la lluvia. Donde quiera que vayas yo te seguiré-**__complemento el rubio, bien su fuerte no es el canto, pero se divertía de igual modo.  
__**-incluso si te salieran alas de ángel y vuelas-  
-te seguiría hasta el otro lado de la vía láctea para tocar las campanas de boda-**__ambos continuaron cantando a dueto, sin importarles que tan desafinados puedan salir, se divertían de lo lindo, incluso se inventaron coreografías improvisadas con las manos._

_Sin darse cuenta, formaban un espectáculo, llamando la atención de la gente, misma que comenzó a aplaudirles y animarles, tanto entusiasmo contagiaba. Pero el destino se las habia jugado una vez más, puesto que una vez terminada la canción, siguió otra que igualmente a los dos les gustaba y como no querían perder el ritmo y aun continuaban con exceso de azúcar siguieron danzando…_

_4 horas más tarde…_

_-oh… la batería de mi celular se agoto-suspiro la chica mientras miraba como su aparato se apagaba automáticamente. Una vez que termino la última canción titulada "ultimo vals" (irónicamente), la gente comenzó a dispersarse sin antes darles unos últimos aplausos por el tal entusiasmado evento._

_-es una pena… mira el atardecer-se sorprendió Max al ver el cielo pintándose de naranja, amarillo, azul oscuro, morado y leves tonos rosados mientras recogía su sudadera azul, arrojada anteriormente durante una escena dramática. Ambos se quedaron viendo el ocaso, esperando que les diera una respuesta a una interrogante ¿ahora qué?_

_-ya es tan tarde… me sorprende-la chica aparto su mirada del milagro del día. Max no supo que contestar vio los ojos de la morena: brillantes, llenos de luz propia, intensificados por el astro solar robándole protagonismo sin desearlo.  
-baaaaaa…-sintió un nudo intenso en la garganta, incluso una sed del los mil demonios.  
-si, ovejita rubia-rio la joven, ladeo la cabeza con total inocencia. El antes mencionado solo alcanzo a ruborizarse y comenzar a parlotear cosas sin sentido a una velocidad claramente inentendible.  
…(gritito desesperado)-Max no podía poner sus ideas en orden, actuaba como un payaso.  
-bien…-pero la suerte estaba de su lado, la chica le entendió todo a la perfección. Ahorrándole la embarazosa repetición.  
-¡BASTEEEEEEET!-un grito resonó por todo el parque. Una chica bajita y cabello corto castaño se acerco a ellos con tal velocidad que parecía desesperada. Su nívea piel resaltaba mucho con el azul de su traje.  
-Lotti… hola-saludo dejando de lado a Max por unos instantes.  
-nada de "hola Lotti"-otras chicas salieron detrás de la castaña, quien rápidamente la atrapo con un abrazo por la espalda con temor de que Bastet se alejara nuevamente.  
-Bestia felina ¿Dónde demonios estabas? Nos la pasamos como imbéciles buscándote todo el día-una chica de ojos de esmeralda cruzaba los brazos molesta pero aliviada.  
-lo lamento, iba de regreso al hotel cuando sucedió un incidente. "Momo" estaba solo y parecía molesto-la chica junto sus manos como una silenciosa suplica a la altura del corazón.  
-¿"momo"?-la castaña volteo a verla rápidamente, un tinte inusual en su voz: los celos.  
-un amiguito-  
-nada de "amiguitos" (hace énfasis con las manos) nos la pasamos como Idiotas buscándote-una morena de ojos naranjas se introdujo en la conversación.  
-nosotras Erika, tu estabas tragando como animal en el restaurante-recrimina la ojiverde.  
-(gesto depresivo) tenia hambre-  
-siempre tienes hambre (frunce el seño la ojiverde)-_

_Mientras las chicas discutían sobre los problemas alimenticios. Max esperaba pacientemente que Bastet se alejara de ellas y conversara con él, mínimo para despedirse. Sin darse cuenta, inflo sutilmente las mejillas, típica señal de reproche. No sabia porque pero al ver a la castaña abrazando a la ojicárdeno le daba revoltijo en el estomago. La antes mencionada se giro hacia él, mirándose fijamente, hasta que la chica frunció el seño fríamente y abrazo con más fuerza a la de blanco quien trataba de calmar los ánimos de sus compañeras._

_-¡mh!-sintiéndose ofendido por ese sutil insulto, aunque no debía porque, iba a llamarla.  
-Max-  
-Kai-de la nada apareció el chico bicolor, llamando su atención firmemente.  
-vamos al hotel-ordeno. Parecía alterado y ya era demasiado, puesto era muy raro ver una emoción en el ruso. Cosa que no percibió del todo el rubio.  
-pero… déjame despedirme de ella-le pide. Kai se giro a ver de quien se trataba, cosa que se arrepintió…_

_-Max, es hora de irnos-  
-pero…-  
-sin excusas-  
-¡no!-se opuso firmemente el rubio, no quería irse sin despedirse como minino.  
-¿Qué dices?-la rebeldía de Max sorprendió a Kai, siendo el uno de los más tranquilos.  
-un señor me izo prometer que no la dejaría sola-se excuso.  
-no esta sola, vamos ya. Es mi última palabra-amenazo fríamente.  
-no, Kai-este camino lentamente alejados del bicolor.  
-tu lo quisiste-le cogió del cuello, apretando sólidamente las carótidas, aun con los manotazos que recibía, continua firme hasta obtener su cometido… un desmayo. Cargo al rubio cual costal de papas y se dispuso a marcharse con el estadounidense…_

_Durante el trayecto no pudo sino recibir extrañas miradas de curiosos por la calle, incluso cuchicheos. Pero poco le importaba, había una frase que __**decía "mientras tú sepas la verdad, todo esta bien",**__ no faltaba mucho para llegar al hotel cosa que festejaba el ojirojo.  
-mmh…-una somnolienta voz iba despertando detrás de el, temia que se formara un escándalo. Ya sabía que juntarse con Tyson no traía nada bueno… mentalmente.  
-Max…-  
-¿Qué hago aquí?-bostezo.  
-te "dormí", te resistías a irte y entregarme las tarjetas de acceso-  
-a si…-nuevamente cae dormido. "debió ser un reflejo sonámbulo" dedujo Kai al ver que caía dormido nuevamente ó ejerció demasiada fuerza en las carótidas._

_Al ver el umbral del hotel, sintió una agradable sensación de alivio, pero se reprimió a emitir un suspiro. Nuevamente la sensación de acoso volvió. Levemente incremento la velocidad, ya estaba hasta la cabeza de tanto estrés. Cogió el elevador, cual para su fortuna, estaba solo. Oprimió el botón que le conducía al nivel de su alcoba. Pensaba que la libraría feliz y lejos de la gente, pues se equivoco, al otro lado de las puertas corredizas estaban Kon y Granger._

_-Kai-comentaron a coro. No estaba de humor para el interrogatorio, así que paso entre ellos ignorando sus gestos incrédulos  
-¿DE donde vienes Kai? ¡KAI! No me ignores-llego a escuchar, pero ya quería dejar a Max en el sofá e irse a tomar una ducha, no porque fuese pesado sino ya no podía aparentar más frialdad._

_-Max-  
-¿Quién?-respondió torpemente.  
-ya llegamos, dame las llaves-el chico obedeció sin requisar, aunque su rostro se formo un leve fruncido._

_-no me dejaste despedirme-mas que enojo, estaba deprimido. La morena de ojos violetas no le respondió…_

-y eso fue lo que paso-respondió levemente somnoliento, aunque era una fachada para ocultar el sonrojo que barría sus mejillas. Termino de relatar Max.  
-aaah, me dejaste solo para ir a pasear Max. ¿Qué paso con ser amigos de toda la vida?-le recrimina Tyson mientras le señala con un dedo, por rostro indignado era difícil definir si tomarlo enserio ó no.  
-lo siento Tyson-  
-va no creo que sientas-  
-tienes razón Tyson… si se la paso tan bien con la chica que le gusta-le pica Ray directamente.  
-no-no me gusta Ray-tartamudea Max.  
-Claaaaaroooooooo, y Tyson es el genio del equipo-  
-si… espera…-el peliazul se quedo pensando en lo anterior dicho. Mientras Ray le continuaba picando a Max para que confesara, aunque ni el mismo lo supiera.

-Cierren la boca-ordeno Kai desde el otro lado de la puerta, no tuvieron más de otra que obedecer, no porque quisieran, sino era hora de dormir, además, por la manera que es reprendió era la clara señal de peligro inminente.

Dentro de 2 días seria el torneo ¿Qué les esperan a nuestros amigos? ¿será igual ó peor que este día?

continuara... :3


	6. Consecuencias

**6° capitulo "Consecuencias"**

Dos días después…

-_bienvenidos a la competencia de Beyblade Ingles… soy DJ realmente se ven varios concursantes prometedores, claro que hay que considerar el retorno de uno de los equipos más famosos del mundo: los Bladebreakes. A que no es una gran noticia-  
-vale, vale Jack. Pero no significa que puedan ser derrotados por el estético aunque extraño equipo de los Magestics… vaya mis modales, soy Jet Trovosk, nuevo compañero de DJ-_  
-gracias a dios, provisional-  
-ladren perras, ¿Quién es el mejor?-  
-(cara de indignado) ¿Qué me has dicho?-comento indignado el chico del paño en la cabeza contra el peli verde oscuro y googles amarillos.  
-yo, me refería a los perritos que pasan, pero si el saco que te queda…-  
-(camarógrafo) chicos aun estamos al aire…-  
-uh… como íbamos diciendo, esta competencia será emocionante y llena de sorpresas-  
-¿Quién ganara la copa del ángel? ¿Cuál equipo será coronado como el rey del bleyblade ingles?  
-no dejen se sintonizarnos si quieren saber la respuesta-le interrumpe el otro chico mientras posa ante la cámara, haciendo una maniobra a su vez para taparle la boca.

Una vez fuera de trasmisión. El jefe de los comentaristas les regaña por su pésimo comportamiento, nos dirigimos a nuestro equipo favorito. Un energético y confiado chico de cabellos azules corría como si ofrecieran comida gratis mientras gritaba junto a su inseparable "hermanito" Daichi.  
-¡Dense prisa Chicos o nos perderemos la ceremonia de inauguración!-  
-ya vamos Tyson…-le seguía de cerca Max, el chico observaba por los alrededores con mucho interés, tanto que casi chocaba con un faro negro.  
-¿Qué es lo único que hace que Tyson haga ejercicio?-bromeo el jefe mientras caminaba tranquilamente junto con Kai y Ray.  
-y eso que tenemos 15 minutos de sobra-anexo el chínense mientras reia suavemente al ver como el rubio casi tropieza de nuevo.  
-HEY MAX! ¡Concéntrate viejo! ¡Como yo!-le aconseja Tyson le grita desde la puerta de entrada al beystadium "the Crown". Daichi le mira extrañado y le capta la idea.  
-eso ni te lo crees tu mismo- como todos los días, ambos comenzaron a pelear haciendo una escena completamente cómica e innecesaria, bueno eso hacían hasta que Kai (raro) se metió en la pelea, proporcionándoles un par de coscorrones a cada uno, cosa que sorprendió al resto de los integrantes y más cuando se los llevo a rastras a través de los pasillos, lo más usual en el es pasarles de largo y dejarles "morir" solos.

-eso es nuevo-Max no cavia en su sorpresa, pero rápidamente recupero la conciencia y comenzó a buscar con la mirada por los alrededores.  
-Max ¿Qué buscas?-cuestiono el chico técnico del equipo.  
-busca a la chica que conoció hace tres días, al parecer lo trae de un ala-pico Ray al ver el enorme sonrojo mal disimulado.  
-no, y-yo conozco los alrededores-se defendió inútilmente el rubio.  
-no te creo hace 2 días que regresamos y tu junto con Tyson se fueron a "explorar"-Rey le guiñe un ojo con picardía al notar que Mizuhara se podía poner más colorado.  
-es verdad, tanto que hasta los baños de mujeres entraron provocando que nos botaran de los sanitarios permanentemente-  
-no creo que fuera para tanto-alzo las cejas levemente extrañado.  
-les tomaron huellas digitales-suspiro pesadamente el castaño mientras recordaba aquel día.  
-uh, entonces si es serio-sorprendiéndose verdaderamente, esa parte del día no la conocía, se la paso siendo acosado por chicas y peluqueros ingleses durante su estadía. Dejaron de lado los recuerdos y las leves burlas hacia Max para continuar con su camino, les habían informado que por ser parte de los campeones mundiales (ó serlo) serian quienes inauguraran el torneo…

Bueno si es que Tyson no se atrasa en el comedor…

_-Dieron las 6 de la tarde en un glorioso día para Inglaterra, donde el Beystadium "The Crown" será anfitrión del nuevo torneo de Blayblade… la emoción en el estadio es intensa y vigorosa ¿Quién dice que los ingleses solo saben tomar el té?-_bromea DJ mientras estaba de pie en medio del escenario junto a un micrófono inalámbrico.

-_quienes nuestros patrocinadores son en la mesa directiva: Sr. Dickenson, presidente de la compañía BBA. Sr Richard Leonore, director principal del Beystadium y gran fanático de este deporte y la más reciente del grupo de directiva: la señorita Lune Troski-_el otro chico de googles amarillos señalo a la cámara a quienes firmar, donde elegantemente estaban el señor de bigote blanco, mientras el otro hombre estaba pulcramente rasurado y peinado reluciendo una rosada piel y la mujer de cabello blanco elegantemente recogido y piel albina. Provocando que sus negros ojos brillaran con más intensidad.

-¿Quién es esa mujer jefe?-Pregunto Tyson mientras observaba la televisión, nuestro grupo favorito y otros equipos de beyluchadores estaban en la misma habitación, que aunque era para reposo, era lo suficientemente grande para considerarse un gimnasio pequeño.  
-tu mismo lo acabas de escuchar, la señorita Troski es propietaria de los gimnasios "Fantasy"-  
-he oído de ellos, esos lugares son grandiosos, tienen varios acontecimientos deportivos, especialmente para acróbatas y beyluchadores-agrego el estadounidense quien se encontraba sentado en una de las butacas junto a Ray.

-bien chicos, es hora de nuestra entrada triunfal-  
-pero Tyson seguimos de los Magestics-  
-si, pero hay que estar listos- este hacia estiramientos y se medio arreglaba el cabello. Les cogió a todos de las camisas y manos menos a Kai porque había vuelto a desaparecer misteriosamente en el momento en que Tyson se puso de pie…

Unos segundos más tarde…

-no lo se Tyson. Creo que es una mala idea-  
-vamos Kenny será genial, prepara la música que diga: "somos los mejores" en todo su expresión-  
-ese es el problema "_we be champions"_ no te parece demasiado dramática, quiero decir ¿Por qué no pasamos sencillamente como el resto de los equipos?-  
-estas loco, esta es nuestra oportunidad de brillar como nunca y que el equipo de los Bladebreakes no ha muerto.  
-Tyson-insistía el pobre moreno inútilmente, pues no faltaba mucho para que pasaran ellos…-

_-ahora les presentamos a tres equipos invitados… Los Majestics. Vaya presentación, el estilo de caballeros de la mesa redonda, toda una gala. los presentaremos según el orden que se presenten, el chico de la armadura de plata es el talentoso Robert Jurgen, seguido del caballero de armadura roja es el temperamental Jhonny McGregor, ah, el elegante chico de armadura lavanda es Oliver Polaski, además de ser un excelente beyluchador es un buen chef y no olvidemos al galan del equipo, el caballero de armadura dorada: Enrique-termino de redactar el joven de traje negro y colores de neón._

_-gracias DJ… ellos son unidos, son un gran equipo varias veces campeón de la serie mundial. Así es el equipo de los Bladebreakes… conformado por…-_

-bien chicos es hora de nuestra entrada triunfal- Tyson salió corriendo para dar un gran salto frente a toda la audiencia, quienes murmuraban en voces bajas pero todos juntos se escucha tonos de confusión. El peliazul se extraño por el recibimiento y gira a ver a los presentadores quienes parecían discutir acerca de algo pero fueron interrumpidos por Tala y Kenny que al parecer se veían tan confundidos como el.

-Max ¿Qué pasa viejo?-este se aleja del escenario para cuestionarle al rubio quien observaba el panorama sin entender nada.  
-no escuchaste los nombres de los integrantes de nuestro equipo Tyson… tu no estabas. Tampoco Kai, de hecho estamos mezclados con el equipo de Tala-  
-¡pero que dices!-su cara de desconcierto no tenia precio, sin más preámbulos, corre para alcanzar a los comentaristas para exigir una explicación.  
-escuchen así está escrito en el sistema-el joven que correspondía el nombre de Jet les explicaba calmadamente la situación tan confusa.  
-¿Kenny que sucede? ¿Por qué Max dice que no estoy con ustedes en el equipo?-  
-simple Granger, algún subnormal nos quiso dar una broma y estamos completamente revueltos: Kai y tu están con Tala y conmigo, mientras Spencer e Ian lo integran con Ray, Daichi y Max-le explico Bryan molesto, odiaba los contratiempos y este era uno de ellos.  
-pero no puede ser asi-suplico el peliazul.  
-por favor, cámbienos, se lo suplico. No se si sobreviviré con el homicida de Bryan. Por favor-los ojos de cachorro a medio morir de Tyson nunca fallaban para convencer a una persona.

-lo siento, el sistema no se puede modificar una vez cerrado. Es una barrera de protección para evitar posibles alteraciones en los marcadores-DJ le aclaro un poco apenado, pues eso significaba que, los equipos originales no podían competir y obligatoriamente tenían que hacerlo con los nuevos a no ser que renuncien.  
-(grito desesperado) no es justo, hace tiempo que competíamos como equipo y una vez más que podemos, interviene esto… ¿Se puede saber cuándo ocurrió?-el enojo y frustración del japonés era evidente.  
-tranquilo Tyson, me podían permitir ver la lista- el chico de cabellos verdes le entrego la hoja de presentación de los equipos a Kenny, quien les dio un vistazo.

-si Tyson la solicitud de ingreso de los Bitlizkeigh boys… dice… Tala Valkov, Bryan Kuznetsov, Max Mizuhara, Tyson Granger y Kai Hiwatari… mientras con (cambia de hoja) nosotros esta Ray, Daichi, Ian y Spencer…-  
-espera… chico dame la lista de nuestro equipo-Tyson y Kenny se sorprendieron al ver el rostro desconcertado de Tala, que era muy raro por no decir escalofriante. El moreno le paso la hoja cual fue examinada rápidamente por el líder de los rusos.

-Bry…-  
el peligris tenia los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza despreocupadamente, ignorando todo a su alrededor, bueno eso hacia.  
-si Tala-  
-bry… ¿tienes algo que ver con esto?-el pelirrojo trataba de calmarse, tenia que mantenerse al margen. Se lo repetía como un mantra.  
-¿de qué hablas?-ahora si confundido el chico se giro hacia su líder.  
-déjame refrescarte la memoria.- Tala se acerco suavemente a el con una sonrisa inocente, causando un estado de alerta a todos los presentes.  
-alguien tuvo la brillante idea de hacer una hoja de broma acerca de las inscripciones para el torneo y de ir a inscribirnos ese mismo día-Tala se coló justo en frente de su compañero.

-si ¿Quién habrá sido el imb…?-con un tierno sonrojo por esa corta distancia, tardo en contestar, como demonios se iba a concentrar si su amigo; si no lo conociera desde niños; parecía una mujer. A veces se preguntaba si Boris no se encontró a una niña y jugando a ser dios lo convirtió en niño…  
Después de vacilar por unos instantes, cayo en cuenta el peligris acerca de ese acoso por el taheño.

-*utaaaaa…-  
-ven Bryan-este le cogió de la chamarra con una voz tan pasiva que daba miedo. Mientras estos desaparecían en la oscuridad, Kenny también se dio cuenta de un detalle.  
-Tyson, ¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo?-  
-no, pensaba en aquella hormiga en el piso, ¿Cómo le hace para llevarse esa migaja si es más grande que ella?-  
-Tyson ¡CONCENTRATE!-  
entonces ocurrió un milagro, los engranes de su cerebro comenzaron a girar lentamente hasta darse cuenta.  
-es la lista de… ¡DAICHI!-grito el peliazul se giro detrás de si y estaba el pelirrojo escabulléndose por la entrada principal. Este inmediatamente corre a perseguirlo causando un innecesario espectáculo en el Beystadium, bueno eso hacían hasta que Hiwatari; llegando de la nada, lo de siempre; les coge del cuello de la camisa por la espalda y los arrastra para sacarles del domo principal.

El resto del equipo original de los Bladebreakes miraba sorprendido la manera de actuar de ruso-japonés, era fuera de lo normal. Pero siguiendo ese ejemplo, decidieron también salir para discutir esta improvista situación.

…

-¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor Kuznetsov?-la fría voz de Valkov era indiscutible. Se encontraban uno de los tantos pasillos del beystadium, buscaron un lugar tranquilo para golpearlo digo para resolver la situación. Claro también para que Tala se calmara quien deseaba romperle cada uno de los huesos del peligris.  
-bien… recuerdas que te dije que me encontré a un tipo que parecía "palo de pastorela"… bien, no te conté que ese mismo día, nos pillo la policía y nos multaron por desorden público… para mi suerte, las policías eran fanáticas mías y solo me dejaron una multa por… 2 mil libras-  
-¿Cómo vas a pagar esa infracción?-interfirió Ian, regresaba de torturar a Max.  
-ni idea, pero era mejor que ir a la cárcel y que me acosen ahí dentro. Peligro que me violen ó algo-se cogió el cuello fingiendo desesperación mientras el resto del equipo solamente sudo una gotita.

-continua-ordeno.  
-después de alejarme, busque la carpeta donde tenia los nombres del equipo, una vez que me asegure que estaba todo en orden-

-¿sabes que es el orden?-interrumpe burlón Ian.  
-Cierra la…-  
-Kuznetsov-interviene severo Tala, sus heladas orbes indicaban las ordenes sin dudar.  
-bien… fui hasta el área de inscripciones, le entrega la carpeta a la señorita y justo cuando iba a tomar la hoja de broma… un grupo de fanáticas me vio y comenzó a perseguirme…-este se queda callado al ver a sus compañeros que no le creían ni un pelo de lo que decía.  
-no me creen… miren-este se levanta la camiseta y justo al nivel del vientre había marcas purpuras unas eran leves otras… parecían marcas de golpes.  
-pensé que eran vampiros…-este se baja la camisa y espera el veredicto del pelirrojo. Este analizaba todas las opciones disponibles y la remota posibilidad de algún "hueco"…

-hay que discutirlo con el equipito de Kai-  
-¿Por qué involucras a ese bastardo?-rezongo irritado el peligris.  
-porque a un imbécil se le ocurrió hacerse el gracioso y resulta que Kai esta en este nuevo equipo, además de Tyson y Max, como no podemos reintegrarnos, solo nos quedan 2 opciones: renunciar ó participar así… recuerda que si somos menos de tres no calificamos debido que nos integraste como un equipo de cinco y sin posibilidad de repetir-  
-¿en que momento acepte esas condiciones?-ahora si confundido Bryan.  
-en las letras pequeñas de la inscripción, las palomeaste todas-

…mientras tanto con los Bladebreakes.

-¡pequeño granuja ya verás cuando me suelte! ¡Déjame ir Ray! ¡Maldición!-el peliazul se encontraba atrapado en los brazos del chínense, quien al ser más fuerte que este, se le dificultaba realizar su objetivo.

-(suspiro avergonzado) dinos Daichi ¿Qué ocurrió?-cuestiono el castaño, el no recordaba llevar o entregar la hoja de broma.  
-bien, después de que esos bravucones nos dejaran en paz, te ayude a buscar la hoja de inscripciones, bien la encontré pero estaba tan cansado que solo lei el nombre y se lo entregue al jefe-  
-lo recuerdo, lei los primeros nombres pero los demás no les entendí, mis lentes estaban hechos pedazos… asi que se lo entregue a la señorita y nos retiramos-  
-lo entiendo de Daichi… ¡¿pero de ti JEFE? ¡NO COMO PUDISTE!-  
-Tyson cálmate, perder los estribos no vas a solucionar nada-el pelinegro le giro y tomo su rostro obligándole a verlo a los ojos.  
-inhala y exhala-trata de calmarlo. Tyson obedece y ejecuta la petición lentamente.

-perdón, interrumpimos algo-una voz ajena al grupo resonó detrás de ellos.  
-wooooow… sabia que eras una chica-Bryan se rio suavemente pero le fallaba la voz, como si le faltara el aire.  
-no soy una chica-Ray solto al japonés para encararse al peligris.  
-entonces eres gay y ya te ligaste a Tyson… sinceramente pensé que terminarías con tu otro amigo gato- Ray se sonrojo hasta la medula, quería patearse por actuar de manera precipitada.  
Mientras estos discutían, Tyson seguía feliz en el mundo de la ignorancia.

-entonces Kai… ¿Participaras?-  
-…-el bicolor ya lo había pensado, bien no tenia previsto esta metida de pata pero no le importaba participar con Tala, hasta de cierto modo era divertido, lo malo, era que Tyson se iba poner en sus moños y Max… bueno, a él no le molestaba nada.  
este acepto con un leve asentimiento robándole una sonrisa de suficiencia y un gesto irritado por parte de Bryan quien había terminado de pelear con el azabache.

-¡KAI! ¡no puedes hacernos esto! ¡SOMOS UN EQUIPO! ¡UNA FAMILIA!-el drama había regresado en el peliazul.  
-Tyson ¿quieres competir si ó no?-  
-¿eh?-se desconcertó.  
-te guste ó no estamos encajonados, quieres entrar. Adáptate ó renuncia…-la frialdad de las palabras eran justo lo que el resto de los chicos necesitaban.

Ray, Daichi y el Jefe tendrían que adaptarse al comportamiento silencioso de los rusos que tenían como equipo, bien no les faltaba mucho debido al gran entrenamiento impuesto por su líder… en otras palabras, se habían acostumbrado a ser ignorados por Kai.  
-vamos Ty, podemos adaptarnos-le animo el rubio a su amigo caído por la depresión.  
-¿pero quien se quedara con el trofeo?-el chico moreno comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices, chocándolos uno contra el otro.  
-eso lo arreglamos entre nosotros, por ejemplo, si uno de nuestro grupo gana el campeonato, nos integramos en los equipos originales y competimos por el titulo…-Bryan odiaba admitirlo, pero el "chico azucarado" tenía razón, ya se las arreglarían entre ellos. Mientras el pelirrojo contaba sus tabletas para el dolor de cabeza… si, necesitaría comprar más.

-bien si es así…-el peliazul levanto los ánimos y con una increíble velocidad cogió de sus ropas a su nuevo equipo para dar la noticia sobre su decisión a los comentaristas…

(inspírense con el SoundTrack "figure 09 X Linkin park" (nada más el instrumental))

Después de este desconcierto, decidieron participar en los nuevos equipos para su pena no pudieron modificar los nombres. Pero ni modo, era hora de la diversión…

Mientras esperaban su turno veían como varios competidores ingleses participaban, algunos eran muy tradicionales, otros muy locos, Tyson no podía parar de reír ante un equipo de payasos, quienes, gracias a sus comedias ganaron sus correspondientes batallas, Tala hizo nota mental, que en caso de beybatallar contra esos tipos, no permitirle a Grenger participar.  
Entre más avanzaba las eliminatorias, descubrían más beyluchadores con diseños y estilos aun más retorcidos.  
-Tyson es su turno-el castaño le señalo en el tablero, iban en contra un equipo llamado "Winx".  
-¿no se llama así una marca de chocolates?-el rubio se rasco la cabeza pensativo.  
-supongo…-  
_-Y ahora reciban con cálidos aplausos al nuevo equipo de los Bitlizkeigh boys …-_al escuchar el nombre de su equipo tanto el rubio como el japonés de cabello azul salieron corriendo para alcanzar a los rusos…

-¡KAI!-el dúo vio saliendo al trió parte de su equipo, lo que Max no el cavia en la cabeza era como podían moverse tan rápido y no levantar sospechas.  
-dime Hiwatari, ¿siempre son así de ruidosos?-por primera vez en el día, el más alto de los rusos se le dirigió a su compatriota sin algún apelativo extra como el clásico: "señor sonrisas".  
-no tienes ni idea…-  
-_bien, una vez que recibimos a nuestros campeones, saludemos al achocolatado equipo "Winx"-_Tala observo fríamente a sus "contrincantes". Eran niños como de 10-12 años de edad, manchados de chocolate y usaban gorritas rojas con marcas de diferentes chocolates: Carlota, Cracket, Kid Garden.

-son las marcas de mis chocolates favoritos…-exclamo entusiasmado Max al verles más de cerca. Ya deseaba participar pero se interpuso en su camino Bryan, quien tenia un gesto divertido pero espeluznante.  
-del lado Izquierdo, el pequeño Kid Garden-el presentador de cabellos verdes señala con la voz a un niño de gorra roja y cabellos naranjas una mirada inocente de todo dolor y tragedia.  
- de nuestro lado derecho esta él… (lee la nota del guión) chico rudo de los Bitlizkeigh boys, Bryan-el chico del traje guinda hizo crujir su cuello mientras caminaba hacia el plato y mostraba una nada saludable sonrisa.

-bien chicos preparados-el pelinaranja relució un Beyblade color marrón con pequeñas protuberancias blancas como su sonrisa inocente.  
-veamos cuanto duran…-el peligris izo relucir su arma-lanzador favorito junto con su queridísimo Falborg…

**-5 minutos más tarde…**

-¡AAAAAAH NO ES JUSTOOOOOOO!-  
-vamos Tyson, no es para tanto, además ya estamos en los 8° de final-le tranquiliza Max con amabilidad.  
-pero yo quería participar… ¡Maldito BRYAN!-le grito a su compañero de equipo mientras le señalaba.  
-mmh… no tengo la culpa que esos remedos de beyluchadores renunciaran después de la primera batalla-  
-si no mal recuerdo… torturaste a ese niño con Falborg al grado de que la ambulancia se lo llevara y los otros niños con solo verte una vez más se fueron llorando y ganamos por default-  
-vamos no tengo la culpa que aguantaran tan poco-el peligris torció los labios y cruzo los brazos tras de si.  
-¿poco? ¡Casi le cortas los brazos y las piernas!-le recrimina de nuevo Tyson mientras le señala.  
-yo pagare su psiquiatra-  
-¡eres un…!-  
-ya basta Tyson…-le ordeno Hiwatari mientras caminaban hacia la salida. les pidieron salir del lugar pues había rastro de ropa y sangre por los alrededores, en otras palabras, era hora de limpiar el desastre del peligris.

Durante su trayecto para verse con el equipo de los Bladebreakes dan con rubio más alto de todos, Spencer. Se miraba un tanto azorado una bandita color blanco con figuras de gatos.  
-Spencer… ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-demasiado ruido-respondió sin ver directamente a Bryan, continuaba viendo ese curita como si fuera la octava maravilla mundial.  
-tienes más suerte que nosotros-agrego Bryan con sarcasmo mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a su pecho. Pero callan de inmediato al escuchar la voz del compañero de DJ, Jeff

-esa fue una gran maniobra por parte de Ray, resultando el ganador y pasando a la siguiente etapa-  
-aaah, nos perdimos la beybatalla de los chicos-suspiro Max.  
-entonces nos alcanzaran en el hotel-aseguro Tyson.  
-vamos Max, vamos a saludar a los chicos "finos"-bromeo con los animos reanimados, después de todo, apenas era un inicio y ansiaba beybatallar contra Robert de nuevo. Sin pensarlo 2 veces ambos corren para alcanzar a los chicos Europeos, pasando pasillo por pasillo, esquivando personas y carros de intendencia hasta llegar a las gradas.

-mira Tyson, apenas va a iniciar la batalla-comenta emocionado el chico rubio hacia el peliazul.  
-en verdad…-el japonés se emociona al ver a sus amigos-rivales europeos usando su típico traje de batalla medieval.  
-y ahora, recibamos al grupo de novatos extraños… los "Caotix"-en ese momento entraron a escena un grupo de mantas de color azul intenso, carmesí, negro, purpura y lavanda, detrás de estos bultos largos y de ropajes aparentemente pesados, iba un muchacho delgado con mascara enorme con forma de diamante, en su mano izquierda colgaba una chuchilla gruesa y oxidada del mismo largo de sus brazos, haciendo un ruido ensordecedor de metal arrastrado. Se vería totalmente extraño si no fuera por los colores sombríos y el delicado andar que cambiaba a uno realmente aterrador.

-esos tipos si que son raros-exclamo Tyson al verles.  
-pero son originales-les defiende Max al recordar cada demencia que hacían con anterioridad.  
-jejeje… ¡VAMOS MAJESTICS USTEDES PUEDEN HACERLO! ¡EN ESPECIAL TU ROBERT! ¡YA GANALES PARA QUE BEYBATALLES CONTRA MI!-exclamaba a todo pulmón el chico peliazul, provocando que el mencionado se oculte bajo su yelmo. Tyson no le caia mal, pero era vergonzoso que te gritaran de esa forma ¿Por qué no era un tipo normal?.

-vámonos Max-  
-pero la Beybatalla ya va ha comenzar-extraño replico el rubio.  
-Maxi ellos tienen este duelo ganado contra esos fenómenos asi que no hay necesidad de quedarse, además ya cumplí mi cometido-argumento mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera y su expresión de triunfo no tenia precio.  
-tienes hambre verdad-suspiro al descubrir las verdaderas intensiones del chico.  
-¿Cómo lo supiste?-sorprendido el peliazul.  
-son las 6 y un cuarto, siempre tienes hambre a las 6 y un cuarto-explico sencillamente.  
-oooh, bien vamos al restaurante del Hotel, el tipo ese que intento echarme me debe una-comenzó a caminar hacia la salida al mismo tiempo que se topaba con sus compañeros y amigos Ray, Kenny y Daichi.  
-¿A dónde vas Tyson?-le intercepto el castaño extrañado, se suponía que se quedaría a ver al beybatalla de sus camaradas y animarles hasta quedar afónico, cosa imposible de realizar.  
-no hay necesidad de quedarnos, sabemos que van a ganar-este continuo su marcha confiando en sus camaradas.  
-tiene hambre verdad Max-afirmo Ray mientras sudaba una gotita.  
-exactamente-  
-espera Tyson, también tengo hambre-le grito el pelirrojo y salió corriendo detrás de el.  
-¿nos dejaran entrar esta vez al restaurante?-cuestiono Ray mientras se rascaba la cabeza.  
-roguemos que si, la ultima vez gastamos 500 libras-suspiro el genio del equipo mientras Max reía al recordar dicho día.

…unos minutos más tarde, después de asaltar un restaurante buffet (tuvieron suerte) hora actual, 7:05 pm.

-aaah, estoy satisfecho-comento en un suspiro mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojitas y tenia una sonrisa feliz.  
-¿Cómo les habrán ido a los chicos?-  
-lo sabríamos si no fuese por tu apetito-le recrimina el castaño mientras le señala con un dedo y una simpática venita saltando en su frente.  
-oye ese no es Oliver-Max dejo de observar el panorama y se enfoca a un chico de gorra marrón sentado en un sofá, su peculiar cabello verde era inconfundible.  
-¿Qué tal Oliver?- saludo amablemente Tyson mientras se acercaba a el…

-eh, hola Tyson-saludo un tanto nervioso.  
-¿Qué tal la Beybatalla contra esos fenómenos con batas?-al terminar de decir esto, el chico francés abre los ojos y su labio comienza a temblar levemente.

-…dor-murmuro ausente.  
-eh-ahora si desconcertado Tyson, los otros tres chicos se acercaron para escuchar mejor.  
-soy… un…-sus pupilas brillaban pequeñas y dolidas. Sin mirar a quien tenían enfrente. Los chicos se sorprendieron, por primera vez vieron un rostro angustioso, conocían lo suficiente al francés para saber lo vanidoso que es.  
-Oliver-  
-¡SOY UN PECADOR!-grito a todo pulmón mientras se lleva sus manos hacia la cabeza y comienza a jalarse cada uno de los cabellos verdes que poseía.

Continuara  
…

Hehehehe, por fin algo decente, lamento mucho la demora, por causas de fuerza mayor tuve que suspenderle. Pero como compensación por la espera, les dejo doble capitulo :D

Sh: ¿a quien engañas? Andabas de vaga y solo dividiste el capitulo que te quedo endemoniadamente largo ¬¬.

ID: vamos Shads, fue sin mala intención :3 por cierto, ¿Qué estas haciendo?  
SH: eh, nada, nada. nnU (oculta sus manos detrás de su espalda)  
ID: no ya enserio ¿Qué ocultas? (logra quitárselas) es un comic… es de nosotros en el hospital que lindo nwn.  
SH: si claro (sudando una gotita)  
ID: (comienza a leer) owo… o.o!… ¬¬#… o.o… O/O Shadow como… (se sonroja) por dios… ./.!  
(Shadow le arrebata las hojas)  
SH: es mi pasatiempo… ¬¬  
ID: eres un pervertido ./.  
Sh: no es cosa de pervertidos ¬¬, es hentai nwn  
(ID se desmaya, demasiado para su mentecita)  
SH: mmh, bien me despediré por ella, nos vemos pobres diablos ¬¬


	7. advertencia

**7 capitulo "advertencia"**

en el capitulo anterior...

despues de la metida de pata por parte de algunos chicos, los Bladebreakes se encuentras con un miembro del equipo europeo, quien les recibió de una manera poco usual y elegante (vamos, es el equipo con más gracia que el resto) ahora el fick :D

...

-oye viejo… nadie te está juzgando-Tyson pensó prudentemente y le toca el hombro para darle consuelo. Resultando lo contrario, aun más asustados por la condición de su amigo y el hecho que este recitando esa frase una y otra vez como si su vida dependiera de ello.  
-Oliver…-sin recibir respuesta por un rubio de chaleco de torero, quien traía una taza en sus manos.  
-estoy condenado…-lagrimeo en un sollozo lastimero.  
-oye, aun estas a tiempo de cambiar. Además eres bueno, solo requieres calmarte…-le dice poco a poquito, teniendo cuidado con lo que decía.  
-…-le miro con rostro contrariado.  
-pero puedes iniciar tu redención si acompañas a Robert… ¿te parece?-  
-es una buena idea-contesto un tanto más tranquilo. En lo que el chico se ponía de pie junto al otro, el resto observaba contrariado.

-no mencionen nada de lo ocurrido ineptos-esa voz irónica solo pertenecía aun pelirrojo de alma voraz como el fuego.  
-Jhonny-hablaron a coro  
-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí? ¿Desde cuándo nuestro amigo francés le importa el fin del mundo?-cuestiono el peliazul aun un tanto asombrado por la escena anterior, no quería admitirlo pero… le dio miedo. El pelirrojo escoses miro el suelo como si tuviese algo interesante que decir, emitió un suspiro y les enfrento.  
-fue en nuestra beybatalla… contra los "Caotix"…-  
-te refieres a ese equipo de fenómenos en pijama-respondió contrariado el japonés.  
-exactamente…-

_-Bienvenidos a la competencia de Beyblade, donde se enfrentaran los caballeros de Europa contra los extraños novatos Caotix. Ahora nuestro primer encuentro nuestro beyluchador de brillante armadura italiano, Enrique. Contra el más estético y musical del equipo contrario… "Hamelin"-termino de anunciar el comentarista. Pasando al beyplato estaban frente a frente Enrique y el tipo de vestimenta morada, a la altura de su frente yacía unas grecas redondas y en medio de estas hacia una figura de clave de sol. Varias chicas aclamaban a italiano con gran énfasis y alegría, pero sobre todo pasión._

_-vaya, eres un chico bastante popular-afirma el contrario con una suave e hipnotizarte voz masculina, por dios su voz era preciosa.  
-vaya, eres realmente extraño amigo-hace burla mientras se rasca la nariz con simpatía.  
-jejeje… tengo la melodía perfecta para ti-comento mientras sacaba de las mangas de sus manos un par de sais ó tridentes de plata, en la punta del medio tenia bordes dentados como cortadores de pan.  
-tenemos a un imitador aquí-murmuro el chico mientras sacaba su espada y escudo familiar._

_-empezamos… __**"un ángel perdido y solitario en medio de la ciudad en ocaso…"-**__mientras sacaba un Beyblade color aguamarina y detalles negros y verde esmeralda, lo colocaba en medio de sus armas mientras continuaba con su canto. El estadio cayo encandilado por la dulce voz masculina, basta decir que hasta Oliver estaba fascinado. Agradecían a los dioses que haya preferido este deporte a volverse profesional.  
-oye amigo, no cantas tan mal… pero ni eso lograra distraerme-en esto se coloca en posición de batalla mientras esperan la señal del comentarista.  
-¿Quién dijo sobre distraer?-llamando la atención de Enrique.  
-3…2…1… ¡let rip!-señalo el chico de la pañoleta._

_**-"hasta que a una mujer de bellos ojos se encontró, pobre ingenuo ángel se enamoro"-**__  
ambos sacaron a sus beyblades en combate al estado con diseño griego desbastado, se requería un gran control para evitar estrellarse contra las "solidas" paredes de roca.  
-veamos que tan bueno eres… Anfilion-exclamo invocando parte de la energía de su bestia bit.  
-"lo que has perseguido fue oculto detrás, lo fue, aquel fruto prohibido…"-el Beyblade de enrique persiguió a su enemigo por un rato entre las rocas hasta dar con el. El otro Beyblade estaba tranquilo, esperando… no fue cuando el rubio ataco primero mostrando parte de su potencial._

_-ese fue un golpe fatal para "Hamelin" en ¿Qué estará pensando ese chico?-agrego emocionado DJ.  
-jejeje, esto será fácil-  
__**-"entre ángeles y humanos, en aras del amor…**__"-entonces fue cuando el Beyblade aguamarina comienza a moverse suavemente y comienza a tener roces contra "anfilion" una y otra vez cada vez más intensos hasta el grado de que varias paredes del campo de batalla comienzan a ceder.  
__**-"simplemente lo destruye TODO"-**__haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo, su Beyblade comienza a atacar desde diferentes ángulos pero permitiéndole a este mismo regresar el ataque, sin duda era una extraña batalla, era como si "Anfilion" cayera en una irremediable seducción._

_-¿pero que esta…?-aunque era parte de la estrategia del italiano, no comprendía al 100 % porque aun no eliminaba a su rival.  
__**-"aun con la pasión desenfrenada, les ata los lazos del pasado… llevándoles al colérico juicio, traspasando a la mujer de blanco…"-**__  
-ya me canse de este juego, es hora de atacar ¡"ANFILION"!-algo en si mismo lo doblo a tomar la decisión de convocar a su bestia bit de dos cabezas. El dragón Anfilion resplandeció con orgullo y altivez digna de la realeza con su color dorado encegueciendo temporalmente a todos en el beyestadio mientras el Beyblade mostro su mejor ataque, dividiéndose en dos y sin mostrar muestra de compasión, comenzó a despedazar al contrario junto con el campo de batalla griego.  
-esto si es brutal, si fuera ese chico de ropa extraña dejaría el Beyblade y me inscribiría ha "American Idol"-  
-¿que ocurre amigo? Acaso estas asustado- agrego burlón al ver el Beyblade aguamarina casi al punto de quiebre, a un paso de la victoria, bastaba un ataque más y seria una victoria provechosa para su equipo._

_**-"aquel ángel caído de alas arrebatadas, renuncio a si mismo de aquel voto corrupto a cambio de esa vida…"**__-Enrique mando al ataque a su bestia bit, sería el fin irremediable de aquel encuentro. Lo que nadie se esperaba, era que el Beyblade en el momento del encontronazo, en vez de atacar, empezó a drenarse de su propia energía.  
-¡Anfilion!-contrariado por aquella respuesta comenzó a comandar órdenes sin que este le obedeciera. Cuando se distanciaron, "Anfilion" estaba debilitado, de hecho, en ciertos momentos se tambaleaba, mientras el otro, irradiaba de energía renovada.  
-"__**salvándole la vida… mientras este ¡DESAPARECIO!"**__ ECHOO, "Voces siniestras"-entonces, el Beyblade indefenso contraataco ferozmente, mientras acumulaba energía dentro de si mismo hasta desprender una onda lo suficientemente intensa para despedazar lo que quedaba de la bestia bit de Enrique…_

_-evádelo Anfilion ¡sal de ahí!-ordeno al ver como su dragón caia bajo las intensas redes del sonido acumulado durante la batalla  
__**-"con nuestros destinos enlazados, cargaras el pecado imperdonable, cuando la fruta prohibida se haya podrido, hasta que Enrique tenga las agallas de enfrentarme otra vez"-**__ al terminar de corear lo ultimo, la bestia bit del francés cae derrotada junto al Beyblade, dándole una inminente victoria a "Hamelin"  
-ese fue un final inesperado para los Magestics, veamos si pueden recuperarse después en la segunda ronda… Oliver el elegante caballero Francés contra el líder del equipo de los "Caotix" "SinIce"- Oliver frunció el seño al ver a su rival, era un tipo de estatura media usando la misma ropa, la diferencia era que era roja y el símbolo que estaba en medio de las grecas era diferente, una cruz formada por una espada.  
-te deseo suerte, la necesitaras-  
-y tu redención-respondió fríamente, a diferencia de "Hamelin" su voz grave y suave no era melodiosa, sino intensa.  
-además de enseñarte a jugar, te mostrare lo que son los modales- otra diferencia de su compañero, Sinice saco de sus ropas un hacha de oro color oscuro y detalles de rojo, era una pieza arcaica de museo digno de la época del rey Arturo, iba a enfrentarse contra el sable de esgrima del italiano._

_-es hora… 3, 2, 1… "let it rip"-  
-"Asrael"… ven y revelemos la culpa… "Torniquete"-sin perder más el tiempo, esta blande su arma para impactarla contra el suelo liberando un beyblade color negro con plata y pequeños dijes en los bordes del anillo de ataque, rápidamente comienza a merodear alrededor del liso beyplato.  
-te hare caer en un mar rojo, donde suplicaras, lloraras y gritaras…-  
-déjate de tonterías y pelea…-  
-así lo has dicho… dime, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima buena obra que has hecho sin ningún interés?-desconcertando al caballero de armadura lila.  
-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…?-ahora si contrariado el chico.  
-responde-demanda, el Beyblade negro giraba en los bordes, evitando cualquier clase de escape.  
-tu silencio me lo indica… decidme Oliver… acaso eres un niño mimado quien le dan todo en mano y no otorgas nada… que mal…-nadie se había dado cuenta que una tercera persona cantaba una dulce melodía, nadie sabía de donde surgía, pero inundaba sus oídos…_

_-la escuchas verdad… es la canción de tu redención…-  
__**-"mi señor, mi torniquete… regresa a salvarme… mi señor, mi torniquete…"-**__  
-¿Qué dices?-desconcertado comenzó a ver atreves de sus ojos su vida, sus acciones pero sobre todo… sus pecados… provocándole una intensa jaqueca.  
-vaya… tu bestia bit es igual que tu-en ese momento, Unicolyon, una de las bestias bit más bellas surgió con su bello color blanco y perla con su clásica majestuosidad a su vez el campo de batalla se volvía negro con velas rojas…  
-ambos pecan de vanidad y orgullo… el unicornio es tan hermoso… como ambicioso, no hay gratitud en tu corazón francés…-  
-mientes-  
-__**"mi señor, mi torniquete… regresa a salvarme… mi señor, mi torniquete…"-  
**__-la oscuridad consumirá tu razón, revelando tu negro corazón… con cada aguja… ¡"Sacrificio"!-en eso su Beyblade deja de rodear al contrario para atacar directamente con potencia e intensidad._

_**-"miedos, confesiones y el aroma del pecado"…-**__dicho y hecho, el Beyblade del francés se vio atacado por pinchos metálicos, cada uno más fino que el anterior, pero no eran ataques a la azar, las agujas penetraban en sitios estratégicos: los puntos más dolorosos del cuerpo, sin embargo, no eran lo suficientemente mortales para matarle._

_- ¡Unicolyon! ¡trata de escapar!-este recupera la conciencia de la batalla, una de sus manos, trata de sacarse al menos una de las agujas, pero más que la trataba de retirar, más se incrustaba.  
-de nada servirá…-  
-__**"hacen que mi corazón se torne negro… algo brilla de plata sucia"-  
**__el unicornio, trataba de evadir los ataques, pero algo le impedía el escape… algo oscuro…  
-bien… ataca Unicolyon ¡"sacudida de la tierra"!-ordeno defenderse.  
-escoria humana-el poderoso ataque de tierra libero al Beyblade de algunas agujas y mediante evasiones busco el trayecto para impactar contra su rival fue bloqueado por completo por tres estacas de plata.  
-¡déjale!-  
__**-"estas al agarre de la muerte… como nuestro señor… tu serás quien muera piadosamente… ultimo momento…"-  
**__-eh-ahora si, aterrado por la mente tan enferma y torcida de beyluchador, pero no iba a darse por vencido, aunque la idea de retroceder fuese tentadora.  
-la ofrenda fue aceptada…-Oliver sintió como sonreía maquiavélicamente detrás de esa capa color rojo sangre…_

_-ya es hora… el tiempo de la redención se ha terminado… es muy tarde para… la locura…-este podía jurar que vio un par de ojos amarillos brillar detrás de esa gruesa capa…  
-"Asrael" basta de juegos… terminemos con esta batalla perdida… "Crucifixión"-sin creerlo las agujas se levantan del suelo y en vez de rematar contra su Beyblade, se inclinan hacia el…  
-adiós… Oliver-_

-Lo último que escuche fue ese grito… después de esa beybatalla quedo asi… intente calmarlo pero de lo único que habla es de su culpa y enmienda por sus errores…-  
-¡no puedo creer que Robert permitiera algo así!-le interrumpe Tyson, sus ojos expresaban miedo e ira. El resto de los chicos no podían creerse nada de lo anterior, es… demasiado.  
-¡Tyson estamos en el hotel cálmate!-le pide Ray, se tardo en reaccionar, seguía sumido en el "cuento" de terror que le conto Jhonny.  
-hablando de Robert, ¿Dónde está?-el chico pelirrojo-escocés le señalo con la mirada la ubicación del pelimorado, estaba sentado en la misma butaca junto a Oliver y Enrique, en posición fetal mientras se balanceaba sobre si mismo con una expresión perdida.  
-¡¿pero que demo-?-nadie se creía lo que veían, el poderoso Alemán derrumbado como un niño en una silla y a su lado el peliverde leía la biblia como si su vida dependiera de ello.  
-emm… Jhonny quieres ayudarme, Robert tiene un cuchillo de mantequilla… de nuevo-le pidió suavemente el rubio a su vez hacia mímica.  
-me tengo que marchar… bueno, ya saben de quien cuidarse… pero sobre todo, no bajen la guardia contra "Hodrick"-este se aleja rápidamente, dejando al equipo mucho que pensar…

…

-¡NO ME CABE EN LA CABEZA! ¡NO CREO QUE LOS MAJESTICS HAYAN PERDIDO CONTRA UN GRUPO DE AFICIONADOS RAROS QUE USAN PIJAMA!-grito a todo pulmón el peliazul japonés.  
-podrías calmarte Tyson… si ellos perdieron contra un grupo de aficionados entonces no son la maravilla que dicen ser-corto Kai apareciendo de la nada con una taza de café en su mano.  
-pero Kai…-Max observo las serias orbes de su amigo-lider. Hacia mucho que regresaron a sus habitaciones, no porque lo quisieran, sino por las antisonantes palabras que exclamaba Tyson, después de que un medico les regalara un calmante, volvieron a su cuarto a reflexionar acerca de lo sucedido.

-¿Qué nos puedes decir al respecto Kenny?-  
-bueno… no tengo datos al respecto de ese equipo. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir el consejo de Jhonny y cuidarnos del equipo "Caotix"-comento suavemente, pensando en cada una de sus palabras para evitar una rabieta.  
-¡JEFE!-  
-Tyson piénsalo… es una oportunidad para vengar a nuestros amigos y enfrentar a un poderoso equipo, eso no era lo que deseabas…-le comenta Max mientras por dentro suplicaba que le hiciera caso.  
-tienes razón… si nos enfrentamos a esos fenómenos, juro que los vengare-se levanto el animo con su típica expresión de victoria.

¿Cuál será su destino de hoy en adelante? ¿Quiénes serán esos misteriosos personajes? ¿Por qué me demoro tanto? Descúbranlo al siguiente cap :D


	8. primera oportunidad

**8° capitulo "primera oportunidad"**

Lamento la demora, pero he estado bastante ocupada por la escuela.  
Pero como compensación, subiré doble capitulo, tal como lo prometí. Puede que las batallas sean un tanto cortas, pero conforme pasan los capitulos, serán más intensas (y sirve que consigo practica con vuestras opiniones)  
y para quienes leen "el secreto que se volvió un cuento de hadas" próximamente les subiere el capitulo.

* * *

No pudieron dormir en la mayor parte de la noche por dos razones: les había perturbado el aspecto del alemán, tan alterado, poco usual en su aristocrático rostro. Pero era un nuevo dia, eran los 8° de final, tenían oportunidad de enfrentarse a los "Caotix" y vencerles como venganza.

Los chicos salieron del hotel como si hubiesen sido apaleados por un tren, pero con una taza de café, pan de azúcar y dosis excesivas de entusiasmo de Tyson respecto al honor y la venganza lograron reanimarlos…  
_-nuevamente estamos aquí en el Beystadium "the Crown" en los 8° de final. Tuvimos un bien comienzo con los equipos, para aquellos que no lograron llegar hasta aquí, mejor suerte para la próxima y saludos especiales para el grupo "Winx" que se recuperen pronto del hospital… ahora las nuevas reglas para las beybatallas-_

-nuevas reglas…-repitió Max mientras observaba junto a su nuevo equipo: "neo-Bitlizkeigh boys" como había autoproclamado el Taheño. Se encontraban cerca de otros equipos, el grupo de payasos conocidos como los "Gomitas", "the Silver Shine" un grupo de hip-hopteros, a su derecha estaba un equipo de chicas feministas llamadas las "Fempower" esperaba ver ahí a la chica que habia conocido antes del torneo pero ninguna se le acercaba a su apariencia… personalidad y manera de vestir. Su viejo equipo "Bladebreakes", "Erazor´s" un equipo que llamo especialmente su atención, eran 3 personas malabaristas de objetos potencialmente peligrosos observo que uno de ellos maniobraba con unos cuchillos de carnicero entre otros pero los que realmente importaban eran 5 sujetos con capas gruesas de distinto color junto a un chico semi-desnudo con cabeza con forma de diamante, los "Caotix" mejor conocidos por Tyson: "los chicos de la pijama exagerada"

-bien y esas fueron las reglas… ahora vamos a la "Rulexa"-detrás de el, habia una ruleta de doble aro con 4 espacios de colores en cada uno y dentro de estos, los logos correspondientes de cada equipo:  
_**~un Beyblade: los Bladebreakes.  
~una carita de payaso: los gomitas.  
~una esfera con pinchos: Blitzkrieg boys.  
~un puño dentro de un circulo: Silver Shine.  
~un trueno y dentro de si una zapatilla: Fempower.  
~dos espadas cruzadas: Erazor´s.  
~una mascara sin boca, nariz y ojos: los extraños.  
~por ultimo una estrella invertida dentro de un aro con un numero 5 dentro de esta: los Caotix.**_

-que nombre más simplón-interrumpe un chico de googles amarillos con el sarcasmo en su lengua.  
-bienvenido… Jet, no se supone que estés en otro lado…-le comenta con un tic en el ojo DJ ya era más que obvia la tensión entre ellos.  
-no… en fin, la "Rulexa" se encargara de determinar los equipos combatientes, al igual que los beyluchadores, dando asi un enfrentamiento más imparcial y emocionante… pasaran los lideres de cada equipo para nuestra primera ronda-termino de dictaminar el chico de cabellos verdes y mirada coqueta.

Casi de inmediato los lideres de los 8 equipos fueron pasando: Tala por los neo-Bitlizkeigh boys, por decisión unánime Ray fue escogido como líder, un afroamericano de ropajes blancas y plateadas con actitud petulante, una pelirosa de ropas femeninas y rosas con un chihuahua color crema en una bolsa de trasporte, igualmente rosa. Seguida de un payaso de colores alegres, lo único que daba miedo era la mirada fija en un punto inespecífico de la nada, el chico de las cuchillas de carnicería por parte de los "Erazor´s" una chica vestida únicamente de color azul claro y parecía pijama y por ultimo el líder de los "Caotix" el desconocido de la "capucha" roja.

-escuchen chicos las reglas son simples. Solo 4 de ustedes giraran la "rulexa" puede que su equipo sea el elegido ó escojan a otro-  
-entonces no tiene sentido que estemos todos aquí-dedujo Ray mientras colocaba sus manos en la cadera.  
-es simple formalidad-respondió sencillamente Jet-muy bien, una vez establecidas las reglas. Las damas primero-la pelirosa paso al frente sin soltar a su perro chihuahua, giro lo más fuerte que pudo la extraña ruleta. Los lideres notaron como los engranajes giraban, el aro externo rodaba hacia la derecha mientras que la interna daba sus giros hacia la izquierda. Poco a poco dejaba de golpear la lengüeta en cuanto la velocidad disminuía.

-y nuestro primer enfrentamiento es… ¡los Blitzkrieg boys contra Silver Shine!-declara DJ con una sonrisa emocionada a su vez la pantalla demostraba los logos en un organigrama de 8 espacios, luego 4 y consecutivamente hasta la corona.  
-excelente, Tala ¿Por qué no nos haces el favor?-señalo Jet invitándole.  
el pelirrojo simplemente no dijo nada y camino hacia la "rulexa" la hizo girar, dando a conocer los siguientes participantes.  
-¡Erazor´s versus los extraños! En nuestro siguiente duelo de titanes. Ahora "Tico" no haces los honores.-el payaso de mirada siniestra camino con una sonrisa, cual era todo menos alegre y divertida. Este toma el extremo de la ruleta haciéndola girar.

- "fempower" contra los divertidos pero siniestros "los gomitas", deduciendo que la ultima batalla será…-Jet tomo posesión del valioso micrófono.  
-…los "Bladebreakes" contra "Caotix" si que era una batalla intensa, favor de tomar asiento los equipos que no van a participar en la primera ronda-tras unos segundos de espera DJ señala en la pantalla los iconos de cada equipo.  
-¡no es justo! Yo quería enfrentarles-chillo Tyson contra Max quien se sorprendió de la suerte de su antiguo equipo.  
-vale, vale tranquilo Viejo. No puedes desearles que pierdan ¿ó si?-  
-no ¿Cómo crees Max?-este ocultaba entre sus ropas el par de muñecos voodu que había fabricado hace tiempo en un momento libre, aunque originalmente era jugar con ellos, el jefe le había dicho que parecían muñecas de brujería. Mientras los 2 equipos concursantes tomaban sus correspondientes lugares, el resto decidió irse a las gradas ó a tomarse un café para los nervios.

-Kenny ¿Qué posibilidades tenemos contra los Caotix?-cuestiono Ray mientras caminaban dentro del pasillo principal para dirigirse a las gradas.  
-no sabría decirte Ray, veraz no tengo datos suficientes para hacer una estrategia y aunque los tuviera, no podría formularla del todo, si ellos son los que eligen a sus competidores, no tiene mucho caso, supuestamente debemos tener cuidado del tipo que se llama… se llama…-  
-"Hodrick"-recordó Diachi tratando de llamar la atención, sin Tyson se sentía levemente ignorado, pero era algo que no diría más allá de su mente.

Mientras el equipo de Ray busca sus lugares, los neo-blitzkrieg boys esperan "pacientes" para enfrentarse a los silver Shine. Tyson observaba no con buenos ojos a sus contrincantes, era un grupo brillante y vanidoso, especialmente el líder.  
-estas bien Tyson-Max llama su atención al verle tan callado, algo demasiado extraño.  
-lo estoy…-respondió aburrido.  
-¿algo te esta molestando?-  
-mmh…-el peliazul gruño levemente, no era el equipo con quien deseaba batirse pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar las reglas, no era que deseara que su antiguo equipo perdiera contra los chicos de la pijama, pero… vamos, ¿Qué hacer con esta clase de sentimientos encontrados?  
-vamos Ty, si tenemos suerte, vas a beybatallar y debes dar tu máximo rendimiento… y si ganas te regalo una caja completa de pockis con almendra-como si nada, el poseedor del dragón sagrado se incorporo como un resorte con los ánimos cambiados.  
-buenas tardes amigos, bienvenidos al beystadium "the crown" y los octavos de final, la 1° batalla de hoy será candente con nuestros dos equipos, los intensos "neo-Blitzkriegs boy" contra "silver Shine" el grupo más talentoso y agresivo hasta ahora… ahora, Jet has girar esa ruleta para nuestra primera batalla- El chico de cabellos verdes hizo caso a regañadientes activando el singular aparato

-¡YEAHHHHH! Es hora de beybatallar-el poseedor del dragón azul le levanta al ver su cara en la pantalla principal contra una chica de tez tostada, por unos segundos creyó que era su camarada del buffet, pero esta lucia más agresiva.

-nuestra primera batalla será, Tyson de los neo-Blitzkrieg boys contra Amy por parte de los Silver Shine-presenta Jet sonriente al robarle protagonismo al chico del pañuelo.  
-ahora les presento el plato, que irónicamente es un platillo-frente a Tyson surgió un circuito para beybatallar en forma de pastel de fresa y crema: varios cuchillos y tenedores estaban de obstáculos, el merengue simulaba el camino que conducía hacia la parte más alta del pastel, un centro rodeado de fresas.  
-ahora sabemos que nuestros diseñadores tenían apetito cuando… ¡TYSON eso no es para comer! ¡Es solo el diseño de un beyplato! Continuemos-  
-vas a perder, niñato de mierda-la rival vestida de plata y negro le señala mientras prepara su Beyblade.  
-para ser una chica no eres nada linda-señalo el peliazul a su vez hacia lo mismo que ella.  
-yo te mostrare buenos modales-sonrió confianzudamente, como usualmente lo hacia antes de cada beybatalla.

Tras unas horas y varias beybatallas después…

-Y con una derrota contundente a favor de "los gomitas" las "fempower" pasan a los cuartos de final…-anuncio DJ con una gran sonrisa llena de emoción, mientras señalaba la pantalla donde los 3 logos correspondientes de los equipos ganadores estaban en el organigrama.  
-ahora, la ultima batalla de la tarde… reciban con cálidos aplausos a los nuevos pero no menos talentosos Bladebreakers…-en ese momento, Diachi entro al escenario como pez en el agua, seguido de Ray y Kenny al final Ian y Spencer. Eran emociones encontradas, entre la seriedad y la energía del chico pelirrojo, por lo menos, la tranquilidad proveniente del resto les balanceaba.  
-contra el equipo más intenso y perturbado… los "Caotix"-en ese momento, aparecieron elegantemente el equipo de las capuchas de colores junto con el chico de la mascara y cuchilla oxidada.  
algunas personas aclamaron al siniestro equipo, quizás eran pocas a comparación de las alabanzas hacia los bladebreakers, pero eran personalizas, un grupo determinado para cada personaje.  
-están listos equipos, porque es hora de girar la "Rulexa"-Jet rápidamente toma el papel de protagonista y gira el singular aparato, ambos grupos esperan expectantes los resultados, hasta que…

-Spencer por parte de los "Bladebreakers" contra… "Destreck" representando a los "Caotix"-el rubio alto del primer equipo se incorporo con lentitud de su asiento, no le era muy fácil moverse al ser tal alto y su masa muscular tan densa, pero sabia disimularlo muy bien a diferencia de su contrincante, el misterioso personaje se movía con gracia usando esa pesada vestimenta.  
-bien, ambos competidores conocen las reglas, pero para los novatos que no prestaron atención ó que recién nos sintonizan, deben saber sobre el sistema de batallas acumuladas, cada batalla se conforma de 2 enfrentamientos, pero este no gana el que gane las 2 batallas, sino quien, tenga más puntos. Por ejemplo, si son 2 eventos, cada uno tiene 2 enfrentamientos, serán en total 4 puntos… una vez aclaradas las reglas… iniciemos… ¿están listos?-termino de explicar Jet. Cuando callo, el suelo se abrió mostrando el siguiente escenario, un plato de una isla con 4 puentes conectados entre si. Dándole una ventaja indiscutible al poseedor del "Seaborg".

Spencer saco de sus múltiples bolsillos su Beyblade consigo su lanzador-arma, una bazucar, le introduce dentro de una cámara especial y le carga, coloca el inusual lazador sobre su hombro apuntando hacia el plato.  
-es hora… ¡del apocalipsis!-el extraño saco, literalmente de las mangas, una espada de punta rombo y uno de sus lados estaba dentado, clara su función. El chico con ropajes similares a la muerte, completo su espada con un Beyblade color rojo con plata y destellos negros, un detalle curioso era que los bordes no eran lisos ó serrados, sino, con la peculiar forma de ganchos.

-¡estas listo para perder!-la voz grave y energética era bastante contradictoria con su manera de vestir.  
-"por favor, no otro…"-una gotita gorda pasaba por su frente.  
-estan listos… ¡3, 2… 1! ¡let it rip!-anuncio DJ emocionado. Sin titubear, cada contrincante libero su Beyblade por medio de un disparo y el delicado zumbido que atravesaba el aire.

Seaborg aterrizo perfecto en medio de la isla, esperando su oportunidad mientras el otro Beyblade giraba alrededor.  
-esto era divertido… ¡Inufire!-el individuo de mando a su Beyblade a atacarle, sin esperar nada ó pensar.  
-mh-el rubio gigante sonrió confiado, el agua era su elemento y siempre prefería esperar ser atacado siempre y cuando lo amerite la situación. Esperaría a que se acercara lo suficiente antes de hundirle hasta el fondo del chiste de beyplato.  
-demasiado asustado amigo-burla el sujeto de ropajes negros, poco a poco Inufire se acercaba al paciente Seaborg.  
-esto se termina ¡ahora! ¡Seaborg!-sin que nadie lo esperara, la pacifica ballena se levanto con un ataque furioso atacando con olas de la misma agua que les rodeaba.  
-estas acabado-el gigantesco Tsunami se acercaba peligrosamente al Beyblade color rojo  
-crees que no se acerca de ti… Inufire ¡WIBE!-el chico ordeno y justo antes de que la ola le impactara, el Beyblade creo su propio camino por una viga de metal que iba enroscándose hacia arriba, formando un espiral, hasta que decide atacar directamente dejándose caer, a duras penas logro evadir el ataque, sin embargo no paro ahí, comenzó a tratar de embestirle una y otra vez, pero Spencer lograba evadirle por el agua y terrenos desnivelados.

Nuevamente "Destreck" mando atacarle como la vez anterior, pero de nada le servía, 3 veces para ser exactos, formando 4 barras de acero que rodaban parte del campo, en medio de los pequeños puentes.  
-Ya me canse de este juego.-exclamo el chico de la capa negra.  
-crees que yo no… ¡SEABORG! Termínalo-ni tardo ni perezoso el Beyblade se acerco al mar e inmediatamente comenzó a formar el clásico Tsunami devastador.

-¡oh dios! ¿Que voy a hacer? ¡Qué alguien salve a mi Inofire!-comento con un tono chistoso y afeminado mientras subía sus manos hacia su supuesta cara. Lejos de causarle risa al rubio le hizo cabrear más.  
-crees que no me la esperaba… ¡INOFIRE! "Da BOOM"!-antes de que el Beyblade color rojo se defendiera impacto ferozmente la ola contra el, pero no termino ahí, sin titubear las olas obedecían ciegamente al Beyblade marino formando un pequeño tifón. Prácticamente, Destreck estaba perdido, al menos eso creían. Porque salió algo del agua, no era el competidor contrario, era una pelota de color gris metálico.

-WhaaJAJAJAJAJAJA… ¡A que bonito verdad!-rio como maniaco y la pelota se abrió como una flor en pleno verano revelando el Beyblade oculto, intacto a pesar del impacto feroz a causa de Spencer.

Todo el estadio quedo sorprendido, era una buena defensa muy inusual pero buena.  
-finalicemos esto… ¡InoFIre! ¡VOLCANO!-nadie espero que la temperatura incrementaba súbitamente, casi a 40 grados ó más. InoFire regresaba al suelo con su velocidad incrementada y cubierto de llamas y al mismo tiempo, logro derretir las hojas de metal que le sirvieron como lava que caia al mismo tiempo que el Beyblade. Las vigas que estaban en el plato de batalla se expandieron hasta su máxima capacidad formando un cono de color carmesí brillante atrapando a SeaBorg.  
-¡SeaBorg!-en un intento desesperado, la ballena trata de llenar el caliente lugar con lo más agua, todo se cubre con una nube de vapor intensa al tener contacto con Inofire.

-¡DIOOOOOS! ¡Qué calor!-se quejo el moreno de cabello azul, se quito su chaqueta y uso su gorro para echarse un poco de aire.  
-coincido con Tyson- gimoteo Max con un suspiro pesado.  
-creo que la temperatura es de 60° centígrados…-anexo Kenny. En todo el estadio surgieron murmullos acerca del calor y humedad. Pero cuando el ambiente volvio a ser normal, todos prestaron atención sorprendidos acerca del imponente volcán de acero fundido, desapareciendo por completo la islita del beyplato.  
-¡WOOOOOOOW! ¡esa fue una jugada increíble por parte de Destreck! ¡quien una vez más muestra su poder sobre el fuego!-exclama sorprendido TJ.  
-Seaborg-llama Spencer sorprendido, trata de encontrar su preciado Beyblade con la vista pero no resulta, solo ve acero fundido frio, agrietado y estéril. Sin embargo, ahí girando alegremente estaba el Beyblade color rojo, reluciente de brillo y poder flameante.  
-¡¿Dónde ESTA SEABORG?-demando el rubio con rencor.  
-mmh… Inofire, dale al bebé su biberón-le burla mientras movia despectivamente su mano. El Beyblade carmesí obedeció inmediatamente, se dirigió al centro del plato, dentro del volcán, pasaron unos segundos cuando algo atravezo el volcán ficticio, era un trozo de metal derretido, cayo ante los pies del rubio, pero a diferencia del resto, era disímil.  
-¿Qué es…?-  
-míralo bien-respondió anticipadamente Destreck, su mirada bien oculta, destilaba maldad.  
-no… no puede ser…-Spencer observo el trozo de chatarra frente a el. Ese trozo derretido tenia colores azulados y metalicos, era Seaborg, el calor le afecto al grado de derretirle por completo, de un poderoso Beyblade a un trozo derretido de metal sin valor.  
-¡HEY JD! Ya auncia al ganador, estoy harto de estar parado-le exige el chico de traje negro.  
-em… ¡Y el ganador de esta ronda y el partido es Destreck por parte de los Caotix!-el chico de ropajes negros simplemente tomo a su Beyblade y se alejo del plato.

-vieron eso chicos…!Dios DIzzi! ¡¿Qué te paso?-Kenny exclamo con horror al ver a su querida computadora sin respuesta, al parecer, el intenso calor quemo algunos circuitos del computador y no reaccionaba con nada.  
-¡Dizzi! Responde por favor…-  
-un minuto de silencio a nuestra computadora caída…-trato de bromear el pelirrojo.  
-esto es serio Daichi-le regaña el genio del equipo con lagrimas en los ojos, realmente afectado.  
-creo que tenemos problemas más serios-interrumpe la discusión Ian, quien no habia dicho ninguna palabra al respecto hasta ahora. Estaba afectado por lo que le ocurrió a Spencer, pero por su entrenamiento tuvo que reprimir sus emociones y fingir indiferencia. Pero no podía permir que el resto de los payasos ignoraran al rubio.

-Spencer…-Ray se acerco al rubio quien tenia la miraba baja, su pedazo de metal fundido en mano sin importarle si estaba caliente ó no.  
-no requiero de tu compasión-expreso frio el rubio, continuo con su marcha hacia la salida, dejando preocupado no más de un corazón en el campo de batalla…

* * *

porque dejo mensajes tan extraños al final de los capitulos?

sera una costumbre ó simplemente sere demente?

nos vemos


	9. lección

**9° capitulo "lección"**

**hize unos cambios porque no me gusto como resulto la redaccion, pero no se preocupen, no son tan importantes.**

**Disfruten xD**

* * *

-primera fase, completada.-comento Destreck al acercarse al su lider de color carmesí.  
-uuh... no debiste ser tan rudo con "Giga"-una voz suave sono entre los Caotix. sentado en la banca mientras ladeaba la cabeza de manera suave.  
-siempre tan dulce... mi dulce felino- otra voz provenia del chico que estaba a un lado. sonó comprensiva y llena de anhelo, mientras se acurrucaba más al primer chico.  
-! Compórtense! ademas, no fui tan rudo-comento Destreck mientras ponia sus manos en la supuesta cadera, dentro de su mascara, sonreía, le agradaba mucho esa persona, puesto es muy especial.  
-tienes cara de "quiero un abrazo"-el chico rápidamente cambio el tema. todos los miembros del equipo Caotix sudaron una gotita, a veces, demasiado especial.

mientras tanto... Jeff tomo el control de la situación.

-bien, el espectáculo debe continuar. Veamos que nos tocara ahora en la Rulexa…-el chico de cabello verde giro el singular aparato y una sonrisa mostraba al ver a los siguientes.

-por parte de los Bladebreakes. El legendario Ray Kon…-varias chicas gritaron emocionadas al verle pasar con ese largo cabello negro y sus singulares ojos ambarinos, su porte atletico y mirada confianzuda hace que cualquier niña se desmaye. Este se posición frente al inexistente plato que pronto saldría de la nada, como siempre.

-y por otro lado… el más talentoso de los Caotix… Kaledic-comento emocionado Jeff, más de lo usual.  
-en serio va ha participar…-JD se mostró reluciente al ver pasar al chico de los Caotix, usaba un traje lila metálico, en su frente había una clave de sol y lo más notable era su estatura, siendo más alto que sus compañeros por varias pulgadas.  
-trata de comportarte-ordeno Sinice, su voz no era fría pero si firme, solo recibió un asentamiento de la cabeza por parte del contrario.  
-sera divertido-comento con un ladeo de cabeza

Ray observo que la multitud aclamaba con mayor entusiasmo a Kaledic, era su imaginación acaso? lo dudaba porque los otros integrantes también eran aclamados pero con menor entusiasmo, como era usual en equipos novatos.  
-" ¿Qué tendrá de especial?"-Kaledic solo saludaba a las masas amablemente con una mano y con leve asentimiento de cabeza.  
-estan listos… porque este campo de batalla es especial… diseñado con amor literalmente…-Jeff le guiño un ojo con picardía mientras el chínese se caía por el desconcierto, Kaledic puede ser homosexual, sea como sea, se concentro de nuevo, iba a ganarle, por más adorable se vea ladeando la cabeza de manera suave e inocente.

-"DIOS, SE ME CONTAGIA LA HOMOSEXUALIDAD!, no faltara mucho que este leyendo manga Yaoi"-se percato Ray mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente. sin embargo, Vio la pista de competición: era presiosa le recorvaba a su hogar en China, era una serie de montañas con pequeños templos en cada uno, cubiertos de arboles en miniatura y caminos pequeños y estrechos de piedra y ladrillo.  
-es encantador-murmuro con ternura.  
-que bueno que te haya gustado-comentaron a coro tanto JD y Jeff con una sonrisa boba.  
Ray prepara su adorado Drigger mientras que Kaledic usa un violín color marrón oscuro pero al igual que los otros, estaba modificado para ser un lanzador.  
-bien preparados…-volviendo en si.  
-3…2…1… ¡let it rip!-grito con emoción. El beyluchador violinista emitió dos notas largas y una larga y salió un Beyblade color lila y dorado.

-"que predecible" terminemos con esto… Drigger-el poseedor del tigre blanco acelero rápidamente buscando a su presa de color lavanda.  
-Nekice… "Uninstall"-rápidamente cambio la melodía por otra más tranquila pero apasionada. El Beyblade obedece y sigue la canción sin titubear. Tras segundos de búsqueda, Llego el momento de la confortación, el Beyblade blanco trato de atacarle pero el oponente simplemente el huye como si nada pero en el momento de una nota alta, el Beyblade se curva y roza el contrario como un ataque potencial, cada vez más intenso y luego se aleja, el mismo patrón se repetía una y otra vez, cosa que desespero a Ray, era evidente que este tocaba al son de la música, no le gustaban los retos fáciles pero al tigre blanco parecía fasinado con el juego.  
-¡Drigger! !Garra de Tigre! (perdón pero no me acuerdo de los ataques originales y los nuevos xD)-el Beyblade de Ray tardo en responder, como si no quisiese hacerlo, pero obedeció al final, comenzó a destrozar el campo al mismo tiempo que atacaba a su adversario quien por cierto, aun continuaba huyendo, buscando su oportunidad de contraatacar.

-no eres muy resistente verdad-le burla el ojiambarino con saña, algo en esa cancion le afectaba en la cabeza  
-no… soy paciente-respondio sin dejar de tocar el violín, quien rápidamente cambio el tono y estilo de la canción…  
-"devil´s trill" (versión "yami no matsusei")-la canción en un principio era suave pero conforme al paso de las notas se hacia más intensa más apasionante y terrorífica al mismo tiempo que el comportamiento de Nekice, quien dejo de escapar para confrontarle directamente con una serie de ataques irregulares y precisos; el Beyblade blanco comenzó a tambalearse al son de la melodía, al parecer, Drigger tenia debilidad por el sonido, aunque ambos se atacaban entre si, parecian que danzaran al son del trino del diablo, pero lo que nadie sospecho, era que Ray mando un ataque fatal en un momento de descuido del Beyblade lila pero no era un ataque directamente hacia su oponente principal…

Todo paso tan rápido.

Una esquirla de roca salió disparado del beyplato…  
fragmentos de madera y piedra se esparcieron frente a el…  
el publico quien disfrutaba la sonata maldita y del improvisado baile de los Beyblade, cayo horrorizado al ver lo ocurrido…  
el violín interpreto su última canción de manera incompleta, pues yacían sus hilos cortados y partido a la mitad quedando completamente inútil. Kaledic simplemente miro su instrumento destrozado cual le dejo caer al suelo.  
Ray sonrió confiado, pensando que terminaría el fastidioso ataque del Beyblade lavanda. Si termino su ataque, pero lo curioso fue que se deslizo hacia afuera del plato, dirigiéndose a su dueño quien se había agachado hasta quedar de rodillas frente a su destrozado violín.

-pero que…-esto extraño mucho al moreno, pues el contrario en ningún momento le llamo y lo más raro fue que comenzó una extraña sensación de culpa y reprensión alrededor de el.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve ese bastardo?-rugió uno de los Caotix, específicamente uno de traje azul.  
-te metes con uno de nosotros, te metes con todos-Destreck se puso de pie, dispuesto a golpearlo.  
-Haremos que lamentes el haber nacido… incluso en la próxima vida-amenazo Hamelin con su voz cantarina mientras sacaba su Beyblade Ecco.  
-no sera suficiente "Cruxificion" para hacerte lamentar misericordia, desearas el suicido-la voz del lider tomo fuerza, era peligrosa y gruesa.

-basta…-la voz de Kaledic se hizo notar desde el suelo, se puso de pie de manera digna, tomo la esquina de su traje y rápidamente le jalo… todos pensaron que revelaría su identidad, pero no, simplemente mostro otro traje. Blanco inmaculado y con una marca distinta, 3 flechas juntas con la punta hacia abajo.

-SinIce… lamento cambiar de estrategia, pero es necesario…- comento volteando a ver levemente.  
-fuiste quien le diseño… puedes hacer lo que gustes... pero hazle pagar-  
-Nekice-el Beyblade salto hacia su mano y se detuvo rápidamente, el chico de blanco quita el bit del Beyblade deja caer el resto y busca entre sus ropas, saca otro Beyblade diferente, blanco con morado, en su anillo de ataque las curvas de sus pinchos eran angostas y retraídas como si ocultaran algo. Igualmente volvió a buscar algo en sus bolsillos, saco otro lanzador con una viga inusual: un tubito de caucho anudado de ambos lados.  
-¿estas seguro de continuar?- le cuestiono con preocupación DJ.  
-por supuesto-el chico se puso en posición para continuar con la batalla cuidando de no pisar los restos del Beyblade y fragmentos del Violín a sus pies.

-etto… el ganador de la primera ronda es Ray…-anuncio tardíamente Jeff al darse cuenta que aun no promocionaba al ganador. Aunque no sirvió de mucho, el entusiasmo que solía dar no se mostro al 100%.  
-continuemos con la segunda fase... listos. 3…2…1… ¡let it rip!-exclamo con frenesí. Ray nuevamente mando a su apreciado Drigger a la ataque y el chico de ropa blanca movió su brazo y muñeca como si fuese un látigo para liberar a su Beyblade modificado, quedando muy cerca de Ray.

-empecemos con la intervención…-murmuro con suavidad.  
-Drigger, "garra de Tigre" -ordeno. Pero el tigre blanco no se movía hasta después de un rato, como si dijera "vale, solo por esta vez te obedeceré" comenzó a mostrar el típico resplandor de relámpagos verdes que proclamaban poder, el frenesí se volvió notable cuando se aproximo más al contrario.  
-beta~bloqueo…-comento con suavidad. El Beyblade le evadió con elegancia y comenzó a apartarse, pero lo curioso era que no se alejaba de Drigger, al contrario, se mantenía cerca pero lo suficientemente separado como para poder evadir sus ataques y cerrarle varios pesadillos, como si le guiara.

-su estilo…-noto Ray al instante. ya no era la música quien le guiaba, sino, parecía que el beyblade tomara control de la situación, como si tuviese mente propia  
-sabes Kon… mi estilo no era el ritmo de la música…-el ojiambarino le volteo a ver al escuchar su apellido.  
-sino… la pasión de mi alma… la energía que emitía mi apreciado violín-ladeo la cabeza como un niño ante una explicación tan simple.  
-eh-  
-Nekice… "Na"-justo en el momento en el que entraron a un pasadizo con forma de embudo, el comportamiento del Beyblade blanco cambio por completo, comenzó a atacar a Drigger una y otra vez a su vez, casi subliminalmente, le conducía por caminos aun más estrechos y rocosos, con espacio suficiente para un solo tipo de ataque y defensa: directos.  
-¡Drigger! Sal de ahí- pero le era inutil, Nekice le cerraba los caminos más amplios interponiéndose intencionalmente ó derrumbando paredes para evitar su escape.  
-nel-Kaledic simplemente movió su mano derecha diciendo un "no". Ray noto un sutil movimiento de muñeca de su adversario, un leve asentimiento en forma de "v". dándole una idea.  
-Drigger, trata de contrarrestar su ataque-el tigre blanco hizo lo que le fue ordenado, entre los dos comenzaron a atacarse entre si, pero justo cuando iban a llegar a un lugar más amplio, Drigger logra colocar su anillo de ataque bajo el de Nekice y en un impulso, le alza violentamente al aire. El chínense festeja por su logro pero calla al ver la tranquilidad del chico de blanco.

-justo lo que quería… Nekice… ¡EPIDURAL!-comando a su Beyblade con firmeza. Nekice cual daba volteretas en el aire como dios manda, se recupera y comienza a caer con rapidez y Drigger como su blanco, recibió de lleno el golpe en una esquina de su armazón. Pero el ataque le costó a Nekice el caer hasta el fondo del Beyplato de batalla.

-Drigger ¡estás bien amigo!-por primera vez, Ray se veía preocupado, no sabía que hacer, la estrategia de esa persona era extraña ni pies ni cabeza poseía, todo parecia en calma, nada fuera de lo usual. pero la calma de Kaledic le daba desconfianza y confirmo sus sospechas al ver como Drigger se movia cada vez más lenta e irregular, aunque girara como si nada.  
-no suelo ser así… pero es necesario-esa frase no tenia nada que ver con la situación.  
-¿Qué dices?-  
-solamente digo… ¡Nekice! ¡Klinda!-el Beyblade de blanco giro como si estuviese extra recargado al punto de clavarse en el suelo y comenzó a emitir un brillo verdoso claro y avanzar con mucha velocidad contra el Beyblade de Ray pero detrás de si, habia un rastro de cristales del mismo color verdoso trasparente brotando de la nada. al parecer nada podía detenerle, pues también subia a 90° por la montaña. cubriendo todo terreno con cristal.

-¡Drigger! ¡aléjate de Nekice! ¡RAPIDO!-pero aunque lo quisiera, el tigre blanco se movia muy poco ó nada, como si hubiesen paralizado.  
-ya sabes lo que dicen… "Drigger por Euterpe"…-justo cuando termino de hablar. Nekice impacto con fuerza contra Drigger formando un choque de luz.  
-y el ganador de este encuentro y partida es Kaledic…-anuncio entusiasmado Jeff, como si hubiese deseado que ganara el tipo de blanco. Todo el mundo aclamo la victoria del miembro de los Caotix pero no prestaban atención hacia el colosal monumento de cristal verdoso trasparente que al parecer habia atrapado al despedazado Beyblade, cada uno de los fragmentos, hasta el más pequeño estaban atrapados en el cristal.

¿Como se supone que sacaría de ahí a Drigger? y acaso nadie había visto las lagrimas que surgían del sujeto de blanco.


End file.
